The Healing
by celrock
Summary: Takes place during the two week recovery time that occurs during Alternate Ending to Didi's Graduation. Who are these voices that Two-year-old Tommy is hearing in his head? And why has Tommy turned evil? Or has he? Warning, might be disturbing to fans of Tommy, reader's disgression, is advised.
1. It All Begins

The Healing

Summary: Takes place during the two week recovery time that occurs during Alternate Ending to Didi's Graduation. Who are these voices that Two-year-old Tommy is hearing in his head? And why has Tommy turned evil? Or has he? Warning, might be disturbing to fans of Tommy, reader's disgression, is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like my OC Zack, and the Shadow of Tommy, while Peter, the Shadow of Abbigale, Doctor Doofensmirtz, and the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, are owned by TCKing12, and Jesse, is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Chapter 1, It All Begins

Location: Yucaipa Hospital, May 23, 2014

Doctor Doofensmirtz was walking down a long deserted coredor at the Yucaipa Hospital. He was reading the signs on the hospital rooms, looking for room 263, where he was to see to the hospital's most recent patient. All he knew was that the patient was two-years-old, and went by the name of Tommy Pickles, but no other information was given. Posing as a medical doctor, he decided to take on this mission, to see if he couldn't get his plan into action, to find one young person, to make evil, and have them take over the Confederacy, and then, over the entire world. But he had to be tricky about his plan. When he heard a followup to a news report he had seen a few days prior to this time, about a bunch of small toddlers being lost in Borah Borah Forrest, and then, a followup report that they had all been found, but that sadly, one of them, ended up in the hospital, Doctor Doofensmirtz, used this opportunity, to search out this youngster, as he'd be too injured and weak to fight back, thus, he'd use his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator on them, to create an evil copy of this particular toddler, and because they'd be so young, surely, he could join forces with them in battle, and they'd grow up, learning and knowing the ways of evil, more or less, taking over the entire world, well before they reached their tenth birthday.

"_Children, are the way of the future, and evil children, will get me exactly what I want, to own the Confederacy, and then the entire world!_" Doctor Doofensmirtz thought to himself.

Once he found out who the patient's name was, as Tommy's name was given away on the most recent news report, Doctor Doofensmirtz made his way to Yucaipa Hospital, to put his plan into action.

He finally found room 263, and walked inside, to find a small little boy with dark purple hair, quietly sleeping in a hospital bed, and sitting off to the side in a chair, was a woman with strawberry red hair in three points, wearing a red dress with green rimmed glasses, reading a Lipchitz book. Doctor Doofensmirtz approached the woman.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Doofensmirtz, and I am here to see a Tommy Pickles." Said Doctor Doofensmirtz.

Didi looked up from her Lipchitz book to stare into Doctor Doofensmirtz's eyes.

"Oh, doctor, I am Didi Pickles, Tommy's mom, but I should let you know, he is sleeping right now." Whispered Didi.

"No worries mam, this won't take long." Said Doctor Doofensmirtz, as he removed a device from his pocket, and pointed it at the young toddler in bed.

"What's that?" Didi asked.

"Oh, it's just a little machine I rigged up, that once I zap your son with it, he'll be all cured of his illness and injury, and can leave this hospital immediately!" Doctor Doofensmirtz lied, as he pointed the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator at Tommy, and prepared to zap him.

"Well, um, ok then." Said Didi, a bit concerned, as she had never seen a doctor be able to cure anybody with just the push of a button on a machine before.

"You just relax lady, and leave everything to me." Said Doctor Doofensmirtz, as he motioned to Didi to sit back in her chair.

Didi did as she was instructed, as Doctor Doofensmirtz approached the bed, aimed his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator at Tommy, and hit a button, that sent a beam of blue light in Tommy's direction. The beam of light awoke the toddler from his sleep.

As Tommy awoke, his eyes shot open, and the beam of blue light, turned red and green, as it hit his eyes. Tommy started to cry.

"Oh be quiet child, this will be over in just a second." Snapped Doctor Doofensmirtz, as he shut off the machine, and stared over at Tommy, who's eyes were glowing a bright red and green, while his ears still looked red from the ear infection, his face was a pale green, and his nose was running, as unknown to Doctor Doofensmirtz, Tommy also had a bad cold and ear infection, as well as stitches in the back of his head, as a result of the head injury he had a few days ago, when on that adventure with his friends.

"Is that all doctor?" Didi asked.

"Yes, yes it is. You should take your son home now, doctor's orders." Said Doctor Doofensmirtz, as he turned and left the room.

Didi approached the bed where Tommy was, picked him up, and got him dressed. He had been in the hospital for two days, and a nurse who had spoken with them that morning said his fever had come down quite a bit, that there was a good chance he'd be able to go home later on that day. So Didi took the doctor's word for it, as she struggled to get the toddler changed out of his hospital gown back into his regular clothes, checked Tommy out of the hospital, and headed, for home.

Didi struggled to get Tommy into his car seat, as he continued to punch her and kick her, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Now now sweetie, you have to ride in your car seat, you don't want to get hurt do you?" Didi asked, as she finally got Tommy buckled in, went around to the driver's door, and started heading in the direction of home.

As she was driving, she would check on Tommy every so often through the rear view mirror, only to notice that in the mirror, his eyes appeared to look red and green, in place of where his black pupils usually were surrounded by the white that made up his eyes. But Didi had very little sleep the past few nights, as she sat in an uncomfortable chair in Tommy's hospital room, worrying about her son. Thinking that maybe this was only her imagination playing tricks on her, and the fact that she felt very sleep deprived, Didi decided to just, ignore it, hoping it was nothing. But she also couldn't help that Tommy seemed to be displaying some behavior that was unusual to him. He was never usually this difficult to get dressed, or to put into his car seat, but he did suffer from a head injury, and he was sick with a cold and ear infection, and was now on antibiotics to help clear it up, perhaps crankiness and irritability were side effects of this antibiotic, just as they were nearly a year ago, when Tommy had been struck by The Gray Plague.

But what Didi didn't realize, was that Tommy was far from being cured of his cold, ear infection, and head injury, if anything, Doctor Doofensmirtz, had only, made things worse.

And just how bad would things get? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. The Shadows

Author's Note: As you may have noticed, this story has moved over to the crossovers section, now posted as a Rugrats, and Phineas and Ferb story. This also brings me up to the next correction I need to make, that was an error in chapter 1. Dr. Doofensmirtz and the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator are properties of Disney, and came from the Phineas and Ferb show, they do not belong to TCKing12, even though he might wish he owned them lol. Everything else as mentioned in the last chapter though, is correct. Now, on to chapter 2 of The Healing!

Chapter 2, The Shadows

Location: Inside Tommy's head, later that day on May 23, 2014

Two shadows, stared at one another, in the darkened area known as Tommy Pickles head. One of them, had a pair of glowing bright green eyes, while the other one, had a pair of firy glowing red eyes.

"Who are you? This is my body." Snapped the shadow with glowing red eyes.

"Well, apparently, we share this body. My name is Abbigale, I come from the future, from the year 2037." Said the shadow with green eyes.

"Well, I don't know what year it is, we two-year-olds have very little to no knowledge of that stuff, except it's this thing where when a new one starts, grown ups shout Happy New Year, at this giant ball on the TV. But if you must know everything, I'm Tommy, apparently, I was just recently created, and now possess the body of a sick, and hurted two-year-old toddler, but despite his condition, maybe he's injured and weak, but not for long, I'm gonna control this little freak, and take over the world!" Demanded Shadow Tommy.

"You may be two, since you're obviously a copy of this child, but I'm twelve, and the copy of some girl from another universe named Abbigale, and I have to say, are you out of your mind? Two-year-olds can't rule the world, only beautiful twelve-year-old girls like me can! Come on, all hale the purple triangle!" Shouted Shadow Abbigale.

"The purple triangle?" Shadow Tommy asked, out of confusion.

"That's right little baby shadow Tommy, it's a shape with three sides." Explained Shadow Abbigale.

"I know what a triangle is." Grumbled Shadow Tommy under his breath.

"So, what makes you think you're gonna take over the world anyway? You're just a shadow baby." Said Shadow Abbigale.

"A shadow baby's gotta do, what a shadow baby's gotta do, and don't you forget it missy!" Snapped Shadow Tommy, in a bossy tone of voice.

"Oh really, we'll just see about that." Snapped Shadow Abbigale.

"Come on Abbigale, don't be a baby, cuz if you resist me, I will destroy you." Demanded Shadow Tommy.

"Well then, I'm not afraid of you, and if you resist to work with me, then I will destroy you, taking over the world then." Said Shadow Abbigale.

"You're on then, come on then, let's go." Said Shadow Tommy.

"After you." Said Shadow Abbigale.

As all of this was going on, Tommy, warn out from all of the tantrum throwing he did, trying to resist his mother when she was trying to get him dressed and into the car at the hospital, was now at home, taking a nap in his bed. He awoke to the voices having their conversation in his head.

"Ah choo!" Sneezed Tommy, as his nose was running, as he awoke to the voices, and his head, now throbbing in pain, as a result of that head injury he suffered a few days back, and the pain medications they gave him at the hospital, were waring off.

Tommy looked around, trying to figure out where the sources of the voices were coming from.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Tommy asked, but no answer.

Still not convinced that the voices were coming from inside of him, Tommy got out of bed, and started pacing the bedroom, looking under his bed, Dil's crib, in the closet, and in all of the drawers of the dresser and changing table, to try and find the source of these voices, but nothing.

"Speak to me! I command you to speak to me!" Shouted Tommy, as he pulled all of the books and toys off of the bookshelves, and threw them on the floor.

"You talking to us?" Asked Shadow Abbigale in his head.

Just then, Tommy stopped in his tracks. It was one of the voices, and it was coming, from inside him!

"You gonna be a wimp or what?" Said Shadow Tommy.

"What do you mean wimp. Don't you know I'm the braveliest baby in the whole wide world, not to mention, most powerful, and I'm going to rule the world, and destroy everybody who bothers me, or stands in my way! Now who's with me?" Shouted Tommy at the top of his lungs.

Deep down, Tommy couldn't believe he was acting like his bossy cousin, who was only two years older than him, not to mention, talking to voices in his head.

Just then, Tommy had a flashback to when he was younger. In the flashback, he was upset that his favorite toy at the time, a stuffed lion, who he named Henry, but everyone else was calling Hermon, had been taken away from him by his mommy, after Tommy tried to give it a bath in water and mustard.

"Tommy, they've been wrong. They took away your lion and there's only one way to get him back." Said Angelica, clutching on the front of Tommy's shirt.

"Uh oh I smell trouble." Said Chuckie.

Tommy, you've gotta be bad." Explained Angelica.

"Bad?" Tommy asked, confused.

"That's right, bad." Replied Angelica.

"Don't listen to her Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Yes listen. When I want a Reptar bar and nobody will give it to me, you know what I do? I get bad. I kick and scream and knock things over until I get it." Protested Angelica.

"I don't know, sounds too easy." Said Tommy.

"It is easy, and it's fun too. Well, gotta go, have a nice day." Said Angelica, walking away from the playpen.

"Shew, she's gone! Good thing we never listen to her eh Tommy? Tommy?" Chuckie asked, noticing Tommy was looking the opposite direction, and wasn't answering him. Tommy then slowly turned his gaze towards Chuckie, convinced by Angelica how he should be from now on.

"Chuckie, from now on, I'm gonna be bad." Replied Tommy.

Ending the flashback, Tommy returned to reality, peering at everything he had thrown on the floor off of the shelves. One of the items, was indeed, his stuffed lion Henry, no longer covered in mustard, but clean as a whistle. Thinking he got his lion back by being bad like Angelica told him a while back, completely forgetting how the rest of that ordeal turned out. Forgetting how in the end of all of that, he ended up listening to Chuckie when he nearly threw his mommy's necklace away, and now, voices in his head were convincing him once again, that when you're bad, you get whatever you want.

"_Am I really that sick, hurted and broked? I'll tell you one thing, I don't care how sick, hurted and broked I am, I'm gonna take over the world, and no dumb little babies, _or grown ups, are_ gonna stop me!_" Tommy thought to himself, as it was suddenly apparent, he had possessed an evil side, like he was a meany.

Just as he was thinking all of this, Tommy caught a glimpse of himself in his bedroom mirror. As the evil red and green eyes glared at him in his reflection, Tommy started shaking nervously.

"Uh… Who is that?" Tommy asked nervously, hoping to get an answer from that reflection.

"_The mirror boy is scary looking, run!_" Tommy thought to himself, as he ran in fear back to his bed, and hid beneath the covers, shaking in fear.

"Yeah, be a wimp." Said Shadow Abbigale.

"Hey! Who are you calling wimp?" Shadow Tommy barked.

"You can't even control this person's body the right way. Here, let me show you how it's done." Said Shadow Abbigale.

""Hey little baby, don't you know that you can't rule the world from beneath those covers? Come on kid, I dare you, to destroy, the next baby or grown up, who wants your attention." Said Shadow Abbigale.

Tommy heard this and sat up in bed, removing the covers from his face. His hands sweating, an evil grimmice on his face.

"Don't be a baby, go out there and claim the world as your own." Said Shadow Tommy from inside Tommy's head.

Tommy stood up, and surprised himself by his next move.

"A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do, and this baby, is going to take over the world! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Shouted Tommy, laughing evily, taking him, and Peter, who overheard him down the hall, with great surprise.

"Tommy, you awake?" Peter shouted from the end of the hall.

Tommy overheard Peter call his name, and ran out of the bedroom to see what he wanted.

Peter was there for the evening, babysitting Tommy and Dil, while their parents went out to dinner, as they were exhausted from all they had been through the last few days.

"Tommy! You're awake! Good, cuz it's time for your bath!" Said Peter, as Tommy approached him standing in the door of the bathroom.

"I'm not taking a bath, you can't make me." Snapped Tommy.

"Now Tommy, I know things have been hard for you, and you don't feel wonderful, but you love your baths, and I'm sure, you'll feel better once you're all clean and nice." Said Peter with a smile.

"The only thing that will make me feel better, is destroying you and taking over the world!" Snapped Tommy.

Peter, oblivious to the fact that Tommy had been possessed by an evil spirit, simply took it as a cranky sick and injured two-year-old babbling his feelings, because he didn't feel good, and bypassed it, figuring that maybe the bath would cheer Tommy up.

"Now you pick out a toy to play with in the tub, while I get the bath ready." Said Peter, as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, and led him to the shelf in the bathroom, where all of the bath toys were kept, while Peter went and started up the water in the tub.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, what will happen next? Will Tommy take his bath? Will Peter be destroyed? Will the world be taken over by the braveliest and now, most evilest two-year-old on the planet? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Evil Tommy, Part 1

Chapter 3, Evil Tommy, Part 1

Location: Tommy and Dil's home in Yucaipa, California, on the evening of May 23, 2014

Tommy did not want to take his bath. All he wanted to do, was to rule the world, and do everything his way, but Peter wasn't going to let Tommy have his way. He led Tommy over to the toy shelves in the bathroom, to pick out what he wanted to play with in the tub, while Peter went and got the bath ready. But Tommy, had other plans. One way or another, he was not going to take his bath, and so, he decided, he'd feed all of his and Dil's bath toys to Hubert, maybe that would get him out of taking a bath. So while Peter wasn't looking, Tommy scooted the trash can over by the set of shelves, and started tossing bath toys into the trashcan. Peter overheard what Tommy was doing, and turned around to see him throwing all of his toys away.

"So, I take it you don't want to play in your bath tonight?" Peter asked.

"No! I'm not taking my bath, and you can't make me." Snapped Tommy, crossing his arms and sending an evil glare in Peter's direction.

Peter couldn't help but notice that Tommy's eyes were glowing a red and green light in the center.

"Tommy! What's up with your eyes?" Peter asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes! Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to take over the world!" Shouted Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy, but don't you know you need to be clean to rule the world?" Peter asked.

"You do?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm king of the Confederacy, and I make sure to take a bath everyday." Said Peter.

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to trick me into taking a bath. Well it ain't gonna work." Said Tommy.

But in the end, Tommy lost the battle, even if it did take several minutes for Peter to get Tommy undressed and into the bathtub, as Tommy ran through the house, causing Peter to chase after him, only to corner him in the corner of the laundry room, at which point he stripped Tommy of his clothes, picked up the squirming two-year-old toddler, and carried him back upstairs to his bath. Dil was watching a Goober video, so he had no clue as to what was going on, as Tommy remained quiet, so as to hopefully, not be caught by Peter, but once again, he lost the battle.

Finally, Peter got Tommy into the bathtub. Once in the warm, soothing water, Tommy started to mellow out a little bit, and let Peter wash his body off with soap. But now that Tommy was two, and now had a full head of dark purple hair, no longer bald, Peter would have to shampoo his hair. Peter looked everywhere for the Lipchitz no tears baby shampoo, but there was none to be found. It was apparent that Stu and Didi hadn't gone grocery shopping as of late, but who would blame them. Between fooling with their kids once again, missing in a forrest, and then, having to see to their oldest son in the hospital, when was there time to stock up on things they were running low on? So Peter went to the next best thing. He found on a shelf up high on the wall of the bathtub slash shower, a green bottle of the adult shampoo that either Stu or Didi used.

"_This will have to do._" Peter thought to himself, as he poured the green liquid on to Tommy's head.

"Now close your eyes Tommy." Said Peter.

"No!" Griped Tommy.

"Tommy, your mommy and daddy are out of the shampoo you usually use, so you have to use big people shampoo, which will sting if it gets in your eyes." Said Peter.

"No it won't, you just want to have everything your way." Snapped Tommy.

"Tommy, would I lie to you? And what's with the attitude tonight? You're not acting like yourself at all!" Said Peter.

"Attitude? I don't have an attitude." Said Tommy.

As soon as he said that, some shampoo dripped off of Tommy's hair into his eyes.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cried Tommy.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Said Peter, as he filled a cup with water, and attempted to wrence Tommy's eyes out.

"Outch! Outch!" Shouted Tommy, who kept trying to squirm away, avoiding the water in his face.

"If you don't hold still, it's only going to hurt more!" Said Peter.

Just then, the shadows started talking inside Tommy's head.

"If Peter's hurting you, then hurt him back." Said Shadow Abbigale.

"Come on Tommy, you can do it." Said Shadow Tommy.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Cheered both shadows simultaneously.

They continued to cheer Tommy on, as he reached his hands out of the bath water, stood up, and reached up behind Peter's head.

"What are you doing? And sit back down, you should never stand up in the tub!" Said Peter.

But Tommy didn't sit back down, instead, he grasp tight on to Peter's neck, and pulled him down into the bathtub, dunking his head into the water.

"You hurt me, I'm gonna hurt you." Said Tommy, as he attempted to dunk Peter's head.

Peter started coughing up water, gasping for air, as Tommy continued to hold his head under water.

"You can cough all you want but it ain't gonna help." Scoffed Tommy.

Just then, Spike and Spikfi were barking outside the bathroom door. The barking startled Tommy, causing him to let go of Peter's head. Peter then sat up, and coughed several times, trying to get the water out of his lungs. Once he was able to breethe again and catch his breath, he noticed Tommy's eyes again. The evil red and green glow they were possessing. Peter hoped he could get a closer look at Tommy's face, but he wasn't about to touch him again while he was in the water, risking nearly drowning, so he quickly poured a cup of water over the top of Tommy's head, to wrence the shampoo out, while unstopping the drain, draining all of the water out of the tub.

Once the tub was empty, Peter got Tommy out of the bath, and struggled to get him into his pajamas, as he squirmed all over the place, not wanting to get dressed for bed. But in the end, Peter won. Unfortunately, while attempting to get Tommy ready for bed, Tommy scratched Peter's face with a sharp fingernail, causing Peter's face to start bleeding. So he sent Tommy off to his room, while he saw to nursing his wound, and giving Dil his bath.

While Peter attended to his wounded face and bathing Dil, who normally didn't like baths to begin with, but it was normal for Dil, and at least once Peter got him calmed down, Dil didn't attempt to try to drown him like Tommy did, Tommy was in his room, figuring out who should go to bed with him, as he was growing tired, but only hoped to destroy somebody before he went to bed, so as to be closer of gaining everything in the world as his own, just as the voices in his head claimed he'd need to do in order to win victory. Tommy picked up his lion Henry off of the floor, and stroked his main for several minutes. Then, he found his three-d building blocks, where he began to construct a giant Reptar robot, hoping he could use it to destroy the world, like that evil scientist did in a movie he saw a while back at the parking lot movie. Of course, the two-year-old was forgetting, that it was only a movie, and that his blocks were just that, only blocks that you could build into different things, only using your imagination to make them come to life. Still though, building the giant Reptar gave him something to do while he waited to be tucked into bed. He already had it planned in his mind, that he'd choke Peter as he attempted to give him a hug after tucking him in, thus, destroying him.

A few minutes later, Peter came into the room to find Tommy, building his giant Reptar out of blocks, next to his lion Henry on the floor. Tommy looked up to see Peter walking into the room, so he stopped building his Reptar, and cuddled Henry in his arms.

"So, you gonna sleep with Hermon tonight?" Peter asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, his name's Henry!" Shouted Tommy.

Just as Tommy shouted the name Henry, out of anger, he ripped Henry's head off of his body, causing stuffing to go everywhere. At that very moment, Dil walked into the room and saw everything. He glanced over at Tommy, his eyes, a fearce firy red, Henry's head in one hand, and the headless lion's body in the other. The sight of his older brother, scared one-year-old Dil.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Dil, shaking in fear, as he ran in the closet, and hid beneath an empty cardboard box that was sitting on the floor.

"Dil! Come on out of there, it's alright." Said Peter.

"No! Never!" Shouted Dil from inside his hiding place, as he started to cry.

"You can run but you can't hide." Said Tommy, an evil smile spreading across his face.

It was then that Peter decided to try to talk some sense into him.

"Tommy, I understand it's been rough for you lately, but really, why are you acting like this?" Peter asked, squatting down at Tommy's level, meeting face to face with the two-year-old, gazing into his eyes.

"And what's up with your eyes?" Peter asked, taking Tommy's face in his hands.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes." Tommy protested.

"Well I think you'd better take a look." Said Peter, as he led Tommy over to the bedroom mirror.

Tommy saw his reflection in the mirror, and upon seeing the evil red and green eyes staring back at him, Tommy passed out.

"Tommy? Are you ok?" Peter asked, but no answer came from the child, he was completely knocked out.

Peter tried several more times to get an answer from him, trying to revive him, but it was no use. Ordinarily, he would have left the passed out toddler on the floor, but because he was in the pathway of the closet, and he'd have to get Dil out of there soon enough, so as to put him into his crib to go to sleep, he scoopped up Tommy, lay him down in his bed, and tucked him in.

As all of this was going on, Dil continued to whale in the closet.

"Now Dil, calm down, and come out, everything's ok." Said Peter.

"No it's not, my brother's turned into an evil monster." Said Dil in between sobs.

"Really Dil, it's just me, Tommy's fast asleep." Said Peter, trying to comfort his friend.

Dil lifted a corner of the cardboard box he was hiding under, to stare up at Peter, who was smiling at him, hoping to reassure Dil that everything would be ok.

"Come on Dil, I know boxes are fun to play in, but wouldn't you rather sleep in your nice safe crib?" Peter asked, lifting the cardboard box off of Dil and scooping the one-year-old toddler into his arms.

Dil slowly nodded, as he caught a glimps of Tommy over in his bed, fast asleep, or at least that's what Dil thought, as he didn't see Tommy pass out on the floor earlier.

Once he saw that Tommy was motionless, and his eyes were closed, Dil smiled and relaxed.

"There see? Tommy can't hurt you now." Whispered Peter, as he carried Dil over to his crib, and lay him down in bed, tucking him in.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" Dil asked.

"Sure Dil anything." Said Peter.

"Are older brothers monsters?" Dil asked.

"Well, at one time, we all thought your brother was a monster, but we then learned that not all older brothers are monsters." Said Peter.

"Then, if older brothers aren't always monsters, then why has Tommy been so mean and scary tonight?" Dil asked.

"I don't know Dil. Tommy did just come home from the hospital, he injured himself pretty badly earlier this week and has been quite sick. Maybe this is just, how he's reacting to everything that has happened. When you're little, and you're sick and hurt, it's not easy to deal with, and, it could just be that Tommy is cranky." Explained Peter.

"Is he gonna be like this forever?" Dil asked, clutching the blanket under his chin.

"Now Dil, I've known your brother since April 15, 1993, and if there's one thing I know about him, is that he doesn't stay mad for long. You'll see, I bet ya by tomorrow morning, he'll be back to his old self." Said Peter.

"Are you sure?" Dil asked.

"Absolutely. I certainly hope that a night in his own bed will cheer him up, I don't wish to drown." Said Peter.

"Huh?" Dil asked, confused.

Peter then went on to explain to Dil what took place during Tommy's bath. This only scared Dil even more so. Peter didn't wish for Dil's crying to wake up Tommy, so he thought up a lullaby to calm Dil down, and he thought it up fast.

_Dil please, rest your head._

_Now it is, time for bed._

_Tommy will protect you like no other,_

_He thinks you're ok for a little brother._

_As you grow, and laugh, and play,_

_In his heart, you'll always stay,_

_So sleep and dream the night away._

As Peter finished up the song, Dil let out a huge yawn, and drifted off to sleep. Peter then blew the boys a kiss, turned out the lights, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

But while the boys went on sleeping, the shadows in Tommy's head were beyond annoyed.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's music!" Griped Shadow Abbigale.

"Good thing that Peter guy has shut up. Now maybe we can get some sleep!" Said Shadow Tommy.

And this, ends chapter 3. So, what will happen next? Will Tommy remain evil? Will he ever turn good again? Will Dil be scared of Tommy forever? Will Peter live to see another day? We'll find out, in chapter 4, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: Ok, what do you think? Isn't it ironic that way before the shadow ever possessed Tommy's body, Angelica convinced Tommy to be bad to get his lion Henry back, and now that Tommy has turned evil as a result of Dr. Doofensmirtz's Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, he's deheaded that toy? I don't know about you, but I personally think it's pretty ironic. You also might be wondering how Peter knew about Hermon, I mean, Henry, since that episode took place prior to 4/15/93. Tommy took Henry with him to a sleepover at the castle of the Confederacy sometime after they returned from Paris, and Peter learned about him then. Anyway, this was part 1 of 4 of the evil Tommy section of this story, be looking for part 2, in the next chapter, coming soon!


	4. Evil Tommy, Part 2

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to update. I had a final exam earlier today, and haven't felt very good over the last couple of days, but I'm feeling better now, and now that I'm officially on winter vacation until mid January of 2015, let the good times on Fan Fiction roll, and that means, let the stories, continue! So have the next chapter, and enjoy!

Chapter 4, Evil Tommy, Part 2

Location: In the wee hours of the morning, Tommy and Dil's home in Yucaipa, California, May 24, 2014

Dil and Tommy were sound asleep, but poor Dil, was having a nightmare. The nightmare started out as a flashback to Dil's younger days. He was just a small baby, unable to move on his own or sit up very well, so he sat in the backyard, propped up in one of those boppy pillows, while he watched his older brother, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Peter play. They were all pretending to be animals. Tommy let out a howl.

"Doggy doggy!" Cried Dil.

"No Dil, I'm a wolf! See?" Said Tommy with a smile, as he crawled across the grass.

"Meow, and I'm a kitty cat!" Said Chuckie, as he made kitty cat noises and crawled across the grass behind Tommy.

"And Lil's a rooster, Peter's a giraffe, and Phil's a, uh, Phil's a…" Said Chuckie, looking in the direction of Phil, who was lying on his back, kicking his legs up in the air.

"I'm a bug, that gots stucked on his back." Said Phil.

Just then, Everybody overheard the grown ups talking.

"Today the pups are going to meet their uncle Freddy." Said Betty.

"Wasn't he the older brother who gave you problems when you were young?" Didi asked.

"Yeah if it wasn't lizards in my sandwich it was snails in my shoes." Said Betty.

"Or tickling you till you wet your pants." Said Stu.

"Never wet them once Stu boy." Said Betty.

"Older brothers can be really mean despicable monsters, and I know one who…" Said Stu, but as Stu continued to ramble on about Dil's uncle Drew, Dil turned back to his brother and friends talking about what they had just overheard.

"Tommy did you hear that? They just said older brothers are monsters." Said Chuckie.

"Well I'm an older brother and I'm not a monster." Said Tommy.

"You don't look like a monster, monsters don't gots shiny heads like you got." Said Lil.

"You don't sound like a monster neither. Monsters roar!" Said Phil.

"And, you don't do scary creepy stuff like monsters do." Said Chuckie.

"You guys are right, Tommy's really nice to Dil." Said Peter.

"So, I guess not all older brothers are monsters." Said Tommy.

"That's right." Said all of the other babies and Peter in unison.

"Ok, now can we be aminals again, cuz I'm a rooster and I was about to lay me an egg." Said Lil.

Everybody got back into position, and Tommy started howling. Then Chuckie started meowing, and Tommy started to growl, and chase Chuckie around the yard. While originally, they appeared as themselves, the flashback turned into a nightmare, as Peter and all of the babies except for Dil, all transformed into the animals they were pretending to be. Tommy, appeared to be a weirwolf, with dark purple hair up top his head, his eyes glowing the evil red and green like Tommy's were glowing back in present day reality, and he sprouted fangs. Now Tommy proceeded to chase Chuckie, now a black and white kitty cat wearing square rimmed glasses around the yard, biting his tail, making Chuckie screech a painful meow at the top of his lungs. Weirwolf Tommy, let out another howl once he had completed his victory.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Shouted Dil.

"No Dil, wolf!" Growled weirwolf Tommy, as he charged up to Dil, sending an evil glare into Dil's eyes, then, he opened his mouth, and bit into Dil's nose with his fangs.

Dil screamed in pain at the top of his lungs, as the nightmare ended, and Dil awoke in his crib, continuing to cry and scream. This in turn, awoke Tommy from across the room, and Tommy, was angrier than ever. Rather than being comforting to Dil, who had been awakened from a nightmare, all Tommy wanted, was for Dil to be quiet, so he could sleep. Tommy charged out of his bed towards Dil's crib, grabbed a hold of the bars, and started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up Dil, shut up!" Shouted Tommy, but it was no use. Dil continued to cry and scream.

"Shut up or I'll destroy you!" Demanded Tommy.

"Go Tommy! Go Tommy!" Cheered Shadow Abbigale and Shadow Tommy from within Tommy's head.

"I mean it Dil, either you shut up now, or… or…" Shouted Tommy, but before he could finish his sentence, Peter and Didi walked into the room.

"It's ok Dil sweetie, mommy's here." Said Didi, approaching the crib, picking up Dil, and giving him a hug, rubbing his back and comforting him, trying to get Dil to calm down.

That's when Peter spotted Tommy on the floor near Dil's crib.

"Tommy what are you doing out of bed?" Peter asked.

"I was trying to get Dil to shut up and be quiet." Muttered Tommy.

"Tommy, you know that yelling at Dil isn't going to help." Said Peter.

"I don't care, I want Dil to sleep, and besides, the voices in my head were cheering me on." Said Tommy.

"Voices?" Peter asked, in confusion.

"Yeah that's right, you heard me, voices, they've been telling me what to do. One of them sounds like me, and the other one, sounds like an olderer girl's voice, maybe closerer to Taffy's age." Explained Tommy.

"Tommy, I think this is all your imagination talking to you. They want you to do bad things, but you don't have to listen to them." Said Peter.

"Yes I do, and I'm gonna do exactly what they say until I get the whole world to myself." Barked Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, you don't really mean this, do you?" Peter asked.

"Read my lips Peter, yes I do." Snapped Tommy, followed by a rathberry, as he stuck his tongue out at Peter, and ran back to his bed.

By this time, Dil had quieted down, and Didi lay him back down in bed.

"Goodnight boys." Whispered Didi, as she and Peter left the room.

"Didi, do you mind if I stay the night?" Peter asked.

"Of course not, you're welcome to stay at anytime." Said Didi, as she tip towed back down the hall to her and Stu's room, while Peter went and made himself comfortable in the room that use to belong to grandpa Lou, before he moved out.

Location: Tommy and Dil's home in Yucaipa, California, the following morning, May 24, 2014

Tommy and Dil awoke for the day, and Peter got everybody dressed. Tommy was difficult about getting out of his pajamas, but Peter got him dressed anyway, because he felt it wasn't right for a child to stay in their jammies all day. Dil noticed Tommy's attitude, and was convinced, that older brothers were monsters. He decided though, that he would prove it for himself. So while Peter struggled to get Tommy ready for the day, Dil waited for Tommy at the top of the stairs. Peter noticed that several of the books that Tommy had pulled off the shelves the previous afternoon were still on the floor.

"Ok Tommy, you and Dil head down to breakfast, while I see to cleaning up this room." Said Peter, as Tommy headed out of the room.

As soon as Dil saw Tommy coming, he stood with his back to the stairs, his arms spread out, like he wasn't going to let Tommy pass to get downstairs.

"Hey Dil, move out of the way, I'm hungry." Demanded Tommy.

"Only if you promise to be nice." Replied Dil.

"Never! Don't you know I'm ruler of the world? And you're not gonna stop me!" Snapped Tommy.

"Please, don't hurt me." Cried Dil, now shaking as he caught a glimpse of the red and green evil glow in Tommy's eyes, his arms out in front of him, trying to defend himself from Tommy.

"Oh yeah? I can and I will." Growled Tommy, as he continued to stare at Dil.

"But, you're my big brother, you'd never hurt me, not the brother who saved me from the monkeys. Not the brother who shared his toys with me to keep me from crying, even after Yucky, I mean, Angelica tolded us you'd disappear once you didn't have any hand-me-downs left. Not the brother who made me my own special toy when he was the man of the house, or who taughted me about music, and cured me of Jungle Fever, he'd never hurt me, would he?" Dil asked, as he tried to smile and calm down, hoping this evil Tommy was only his imagination.

But as Tommy overheard what Dil was saying to him, once again, the shadows took over his mind.

"Come on Tommy, you know Dil's nothing but a naughty baby and he's never gonna get any better. Remember?" Asked Shadow Tommy from within Tommy's head.

Just then, Tommy had a flashback to when they were in that forrest. He had just rescued Dil from the monkeys, after ditching Chuckie, Phil and Lil, who weren't interested in being his friend anymore because all he cared about was Dil.

"You think this is funny? Phil and Lil were right! You're a naughty baby and you'll never get any better. I'm through being your big brother, I don't want my sponsitility no more!" Shouted Tommy, as he threw the pocket watch on to the ground.

The monkeys spied the pocket watch on the ground, and Dil saw them.

"My monkey! My monkey!" Said Dil.

"You want monkey? I'll give you monkey. You'll have a monkey mommy, and a monkey daddy, and a monkey brother!" Shouted Tommy, as he held out a jar of baby food bananas.

"My nanna, my nanna." Said Dil.

"Dil wants monkeys and monkeys wants the nannas, oh, everybody gets what they want." Growled Tommy, as it rained harder around him, and lightning struck in the sky.

Just then, the flashback ended, returning everybody to present day reality, one year later, the evil two-year-old still staring at his one-year-old brother, trying to keep his evil-fyed brother from hurting him, but something deep down in Dil told him, it wasn't going to happen. Just then, Tommy's eyes glowed a fearce shade of red, as if they were on fire. Scared by this look, Dil started to cry.

"I thought I warned you what would happen, the nextest time you started crying. Well, get ready to meet Mister Booboo." Snapped Tommy, as he drew his hand back, and punched Dil in the stomach, knocking him over, and sending him, toppling down the stairs.

The crying only got louder as Dil fell down the stairs, landing down at the bottom with a loud thud, and a huge bump on the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh! Dil!" Shouted Stu, as he ran to the bottom of the stairs and picked up Dil, examining him.

Just then, Peter walked up behind Tommy.

"Tommy? Did you just push Dil down the stairs?" Peter asked.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Replied Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, tell me the truth." Said Peter.

"Ok I did, but that naughty baby will never stop crying. Oh, why didn't I just let Phil and Lil take him back to the hopcickle when we had the chance." Said Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, you love Dil, you would feel bad if he had gone back to the baby store, wouldn't you?" Peter asked.

"I hate Dil! I don't wanna be a big brother no more! And so, I'm getting rid of this. Goodbye you dumb old sponsitility, you've gots no use to me, if you're only going to stand in my way of taking over the world." Shouted Tommy, as he took the pocket watch out of his pocket, and held it high in the air, ready to throw it down the stairs.

"Come on Tommy, you don't really want to get rid of that do you?" Peter asked.

"Throw it Tommy, be rid of your sponsitility, if you want to rule the world, you must get rid of it." Said Shadow Abbigale from inside his head.

"Alright, I'll do it, I'll do it!" Grumbled Tommy, as he threw the pocket watch down the stairs.

"Who are you talking to? Not those voices again I hope." Said Peter.

Tommy nodded and ran down the stairs, before Peter could utter another word. Peter was getting really concerned for his friend. This wasn't like Tommy at all, and he hoped he could get to the bottom of this.

After Tommy ran down the stairs, he ran through the living room, breaking every toy in sight. He broke all of the legs, arms, and heads off of the Reptar dolls, he bit down on the blocks, squished Happy Hairy, and threw a handful of Playdough on to the ceiling. It was like the time Dil wrecked all of their toys and Susie had to fix them, only ten times worse. Peter walked into the room to see this mess.

"Tommy! I'm surprised at you!" Said Peter.

"Well get use to it." Snapped Tommy, sending a green and red glow in his direction.

"_There go his eyes again._" Peter thought to himself, as he walked into the kitchen, where Stu was placing bowls on the table, and getting out the box of Reptar cerial, while Didi was seeing to nursing Dil's head with some ice.

"How's Dil doing?" Peter asked.

"Oh he'll be fine, he just needs some ice on his head to bring down the swelling." Said Didi.

She looked around, and noticed that Tommy wasn't in the room.

"Where's Tommy?" Didi asked.

"He's in the living room." Peter replied.

Stu walked into the living room, to find Tommy in a mess of broken toys.

"It looks like a horror movie in here, only with toys!" Said Stu, as he scooped up Tommy and carried him back into the kitchen.

"Is Dil at it again?" Didi asked.

"No this time it was Tommy!" Replied Stu.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it Stu, I seem to recall Didi saying when Dil did it a while back, that he was simply testing the bounderies of physical force." Said Peter.

"Yes but according to Lipchitz, children should be more or less grown out of that phase by the time they're two." Said Didi.

"They also should no better than to push their brothers down the stairs." Said Peter.

"What?" Stu and Didi asked together in shock.

Peter went on to explain to Stu and Didi about the behavior he had been witnessing in Tommy as of late. This got Didi concerned, as she started to rummage through her collection of Lipchitz books for an answer.

As they were talking, Tommy proceeded to pour the entire box of Reptar cerial into his bowl.

"Hey! Put some of that cerial back that's not all for you." Said Peter.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" Asked Tommy in a snappy tone of voice.

"Come on Champ, time to take your medicine." Said Stu, as he put a bottle of blue liquid on the table. It was the antibiotic that the doctor had prescribed to Tommy to help get rid of his ear infection and to insure where his head was injured wouldn't swell up and hurt.

"Aren't you gonna take your medicine Tommy?" Peter asked.

"No! That medicine is yucky!" Shouted Tommy, as he pushed the bottle in Dil's direction.

"Oooh! Prettyful!" Said Dil, as he curiosly eyed the bottle of blue liquid, that was sitting, open in front of him.

"Only naughty babies like you need to eat yucky tasting stuff." Said Tommy.

Dil took this as a sign to drink the medicine, so he picked up the bottle, and started chugging it down. He coughed and sputtered several times, getting his parents attention.

"Dil no!" Shouted Didi, but it was too late, Dil had finished the contents of the bottle.

"Now what are we going to do Didi?" Stu asked.

"We're gonna have to take Dil to the hospital. Oh but I can't seem to find anything in Lipchitz to help with Tommy's violent behavior. We're gonna have to take him to see Lipchitz ourselves." Said Didi.

"But what about Dil?" Peter asked.

"I'll take him." Said Stu, as he got Dil out of his highchair and prepared his diaper bag for the hospital.

"I don't know if I want to send Stu with Dil to the hospital alone. After all Peter, didn't you say you've been noticing Tommy's odd behavior ever since he came home from the hospital yesterday?" Didi asked.

Peter nodded.

"Alright, I'll take Tommy to Lipchitz' clenic, you two take Dil to the hospital, we'll keep in touch via text messenging." Said Peter.

"Well alright." Said Didi, as she, Stu and Dil headed out to the garage, got into the car, and drove away faster than anybody could say Reptar, three times fast.

"You're not taking me to any dumb old doctor." Snapped Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, you know this isn't like you, don't you want to be back to your old self again?" Peter asked, getting his stuff together and a bag of Tommy's things, what he hadn't destroyed.

"This is the new me, get use to it." Snapped Tommy.

But Peter wasn't going to have it. One way or another, he was going to get Tommy back to his old self, and he only hoped, that Dr. Lipchitz, would have some answers, as he gathered up Tommy, and they left for the clenic.

And this, ends chapter 4. So, will Dil be ok? Or has the medicine he swallowed poisoned him, causing him to die. And how will things go at Lipchitz' clenic? Will Tommy get cured of his evil spirit? We'll find out, in chapter 5, so please, do stay tuned!


	5. Evil Tommy, Part 3

Author's Note: Just as we saw a one shot toy from Rugrats, make an appearance in chapters 2 and 3 of this story, and get destroyed in chapter 3, in the upcoming chapter that you're about to read, a one shot Rugrats adult will be appearing. And just as Henry was introduced prior to Peter meeting the gang originally, this adult, Peter will be meeting for the first time in this chapter. I should also warn you, that there'll be a death in this chapter too, so be prepared, if this is something you find disturbing, or difficult to deal with. Also, characters from Bobby's World and two new OC's from other Fan Fic users will be making an appearance in this chapter, and at points throughout the rest of the story. I should let you all know that I do not own the characters from Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters, and the character of Bassem and his family, are owned by TheUnkownAuthor, and Courtney and her family, are owned by Tropical Blue Jay. Now, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 5, Evil Tommy, Part 3

Location: The Lipchitz Clenic in Yucaipa, California, on the afternoon of May 24, 2014

While Stu and Didi were seeing to getting Dil's stomach pumped of Tommy's antibiotic at the hospital, Peter and Tommy were at the Lipchitz Clenic, planning to pay Dr. Lipchitz a visit, in hopes to get to the bottom of what was going on with Tommy. Why was he being so evil, and destructive to everything around him? But when they got to the clenic, they sadly learned, that Dr. Lipchitz didn't have any openings the rest of the day. So Cyndi, the secretary for Dr. Lipchitz, looked in the computer system to see if anybody had an opening that day.

"It appears that Psychiatrist, Dr. Lepetomaine has a cancelation, and can take you in an hour. Let me call over to his secretary Natalie, and see if they can pencil you in." Said Cyndi, as she typed in some stuff on a computer, and picked up the phone to speak with Natalie.

She finalized the arrangements, and sent Peter and Tommy over to Dr. Lepetomaine's office, where they went to Natalie's desk.

"Hello, I am King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and I have here, a good friend of mine, by the name of Tommy Pickles, who needs to see Dr. Lepetomaine." Said Peter to Natalie, who sat behind the desk.

"Have you been here before?" Natalie asked.

"I certainly haven't, I'm not sure if Tommy has though." Said Peter.

"Let me look him up." Said Natalie, as she punched in some keys on the computer, and found Tommy in a list of previous patients in the computer.

"Ah yes, Tommy Pickles, son of Stu and Didi Pickles?" Natalie asked.

"Yep, same one." Peter replied.

"We'll just need you to fill out these forms, to update any information that has changed since he was last here." Said Natalie, handing Peter a stack of forms.

By this point, Tommy was getting bored, and as they were making their way through the building, he started to recognize this place from the last time he was there. So while Peter was busy filling out the forms, updating anything that had changed since Tommy's last visit, or anything he could think of, as he had only known Tommy since 4/15/93, Tommy, snuck off to have another adventure in the building. But unlike the last time, this time, the evil-fyed Tommy, left quite a trail of destruction! Sure, he left his mark the last time, but nothing like what happened this time.

First, he ended up in the painter's office. The same woman who was there the last time, returned, to have another self portrait done, this time, she'd hopefully not have black paint splattered on it like the last time. Just like the last time, the portrait was nearly completed, and the woman had her eyes closed.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Asked the woman.

"Wait, let me get into position, I'd like to see your face when you first lay eyes upon it." Said the painter.

But Tommy, had other plans. He grabbed several cans of paint, black, blue, yellow, red, and green, and smeared them all over the picture, completely ruining it. Then, he picked up globs of paint, and threw them at the woman and the painter. This caused everybody to be startled, as they wiped it out of their faces, to see Tommy, throwing paint at them.

"Yeah! Paint has led in it, that will surely destroy those hulligans." Snapped Shadow Abbigale from inside Tommy's head.

Tommy continued to throw paint at the painter and the woman, until the woman ran to the door.

"I want my money back!" Shouted the woman.

"Sorry, but that's virtually impossible." Snapped the painter.

"Then get ready sir, as I'll sue you for this!" Shreaked the woman, as she ran out of his office, leaving a trail of colorful paint footprints in the hallway.

At this point, Tommy, now covered in paint, disappeared to where he ran into the two lawyers. There they were, once again, only this time, instead of crawling on top of the books, turning to the right page with the case on it, to save an innocent man from going to jail, Tommy, got paint all over the books, and started ripping up the pages in the books, and tossing them all over the room.

"What the…." Said one of the lawyers, as he turned to see what was happening to his office.

"Help! We've been robbed!" Yelled the lawyer.

"Can you find it? Can you find it?" Shouted the other man.

"No! Quick! Call Security! We've got a destructive child on the loose!" Shouted the other lawyer, but before either one of them could attempt to do anything, Tommy had escaped, overhearing children in the distance.

"_Children, I can surely destroy them._" Tommy thought to himself, as he approached the room he went to the last time.

Once there, he saw the same three men as the last time, Snow, Steele and Trickum, along with a new group of kids.

"May I have your attention please?" Asked one of the men, but nobody heard him, because they were all being too loud.

"May I have your attention please!" Shouted Snow.

"Thank you! Now, last time we came here, we introduced a new toy for that preadolescent market called Super Blasto Man. Well, we've now got a new toy, introducing, Super Blasto Robot! The Super Blasto Man of the twenty-first century! He's battery operated, with a remote control, and now, you can remove the Launch pad from his stomach, using the remote! And look! The Launch pad lights up and blinks!" Explained Snow, as he demonstrated the toy.

"For ages two and up." Said Trickum, as he handed each child a robot and a remote.

"And here's a Super Blasto Robot for you little boy." Said Trickum, as he handed one to Tommy.

"Destroy it! Destroy it!" Said Shadow Tommy from within Tommy's head.

Tommy didn't waste any time. He started ripping apart his robot toy and remote faster than anybody could tell him to stop. Then, he ran around the room, grabbing at all of the other kids toys, and ripping them apart, making several kids cry. Once he had a collection of toy parts in his pockets, he ran out into the hall, and started tossing them down flights of stairs, into open office doors, and leaving them in corners, behind planterns, and once again, the men from the ad agency, were running through the building, looking for the pieces.

"You think it's the same kid who came out here the last time with Super Blasto Man?" Snow asked.

"Oh I'm sure it is who else would it be?" Trickum asked.

"That toy is top secret. If we don't get it back and repair all of the broken ones, we'll lose our jobs for sure! I'll go this way, you two go that way." Said Steele, as the three men split up, trying to find all of the pieces.

Meanwhile, Peter had finished filling out the stack of forms. The only thing he noticed that needed to be changed on those forms, was the reason for Tommy's appointment. It was obvious that Tommy had come to see this particular doctor before he knew the rugrats, as Peter had no reckolection of Tommy ever drawing on the walls. In Peter's eyes, what a dumb reason to bring him to a Psychiotrist, at least this time, Tommy had a valid reason to be there. But when Peter looked up from filling out the forms, and giving the completed forms to Natalie, he saw that Tommy was missing.

"Oh no! Where did Tommy go?" Peter asked, but there was nobody else in the waiting room at the time.

Peter ran through the entire building, looking for Tommy. He finally found him, in the elevator, trying to break one of the Launch pad balls, that was blinking on and off.

"Tommy! What are you doing! And where did you get this?" Peter asked, snatching the blinking Launch pad toy out of his hand.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Snapped Tommy.

"Your attitude is really starting to bug me, and I'm this close to losing my patience. Now come on, you've got an appointment." Said Peter, as he snatched up Tommy, who tried to squirm away, only to toss the ball on the floor on their way back to the waiting room, where they sat down, and only had about five more minutes to wait to go into their appointment.

Peter held on to Tommy tight. There was no way he was going to let that evil two-year-old escape now, even if by this time, Tommy was screaming and kicking Peter, trying to escape Peter's grasp, in hopes to go terrorize this building even more than he already had.

Just then, the door to Dr. Lepetomaine's office opened, and Peter couldn't believe who he saw walk out into the waiting room. It was Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Peter! What brings you here?" Asked Dr. Doofensmirtz, as he spotted Peter over on a couch, clutching on to Tommy, but before Peter could respond.

"Tommy Pickles." Said Dr. Lepetomaine, as Peter got up from his spot, and carried Tommy into Dr. Lepetomaine's office, closing the door behind him.

Just then, Dr. Doofensmirtz approached Natalie.

"So Natalie, wanna go out with me tonight?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"As I tell the mail carrier every week, not for all of the gold and china." Replied Natalie.

"How about two chili dogs and a box of raisenettes?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked, clutching on to his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator in his pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to use it on her.

"What time can you pick me up?" Natalie asked.

Dr. Doofensmirtz's grip loosened on his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator in his pocket, as he continued to stare at the secretary, wide eyed, with a goofy grin on his face.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Lepetomaine's office, the appointment began.

"I have brought young Tommy Pickles in to meet with you. It appears that you've met with him before, as a result of him drawing on walls. His parents couldn't come today because they're dealing with his younger brother, so I'm providing care for this young toddler." Explained Peter.

"Hmmmmm, I see." Said Dr. Lepetomaine, as he drew on a sketch pad.

"This time, we actually have a real reason to be here." Said Peter, as he went on to explain everything Tommy had done over the past couple of days, to warrant a visit to the Psychiotrist's office.

"Get to the point." Snapped Dr. Lepetomaine, as Peter went through a long list of everything Tommy had done.

But before Peter could utter another word, Tommy, attempted to squirm out of his arms.

"Let go!" Tommy snapped.

"No!" Snapped Peter.

"Who are you talking to?" Dr. Lepetomain asked.

"Him, Tommy." Peter replied.

"You mean to tell me, you can understand toddlers? It's obvious at age two, he hasn't started talking yet." Said Dr. Lepetomaine.

"Well I can understand him. I've been able to understand him, and all young babies between ages zero to three-years-old ever since I met him on April 15, 1993, just a few days after I won the Confederacy's freedom." Explained Peter.

"Mr. Albany would you consider yourself, Scitsifrenic?" Dr. Lepetomaine asked.

"Hardly not! But Tommy tells me he's been hearing voices in his head, is this a sign of Scisifrenia? Can children as young as age two get it? I'm not the expert here, you are." Said Peter.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Said Dr. Lepetomaine.

"But according to the forms I filled out, Tommy's mom had a note on there about his drawing on walls incident, it was a topic you covered in some book you wrote, Jung for the Young." Said Peter.

"Uh, sir, it's pronounced, Young, not Jung, and I assure you, my book doesn't go past one year of age." Griped Dr. Lepetomaine in an angry tone of voice.

"Now, Dr. Lepetomaine sir, you don't need to be hostile towards me. I am king of the Confederacy, and I only want to help my young friend here." Said Peter.

"Seems you need help yourself. You appear to be thirteen, maybe, fourteen-years-old, and you hang around two-year-olds?" Said Dr. Lepetomaine.

"Well, yeah!" Replied Peter.

Just then, he caught a glimpse of Dr. Lepetomaine's eyes. While Tommy's eyes had a red and green glow to them, Dr. Lepetomaine's eyes had a yellow glow to them.

"What's with your eyes sir?" Peter asked.

"What about my eyes?" Dr. Lepetomaine asked.

"They're yellow." Said Peter.

"Yeah? So?" Dr. Lepetomaine asked, getting annoyed.

"Now, again, you don't need to get hostile with me, I was only asking." Said Peter.

"Destroy that man, destroy that man." Said the Shadow of Dr. Lepetomaine inside Dr. Lepetomaine's head.

"Oh shut up in there, you good for nothing cock sucker." Snapped Dr. Lepetomaine.

"Who are you talking to?" Peter asked.

"Voices." Dr. Lepetomaine replied.

"_What is it with everybody hearing voices? First, it's Tommy, and now, this quack of a shrink? Geash!_" Peter thought to himself, as he sat there, staring at Dr. Lepetomaine in silence for several minutes, unsure what else to say.

Tommy, had snuck off of Peter's lap, and was now climbing into Dr. Lepetomaine's lap.

"_Good, now you can learn first hand just how destructive this two-year-old has become over the last twenty-four hours._" Peter thought to himself, as he watched Tommy, climb up on to Dr. Lepetomaine.

He'd ordinarily, stop Tommy, but he was getting tired of Tommy's attitude. Maybe if Tommy got to mess with a man older than him, he'd get hurt, and learn that crime doesn't pay. He was also tired of Dr. Lepetomaine's attitude, and would love to see the man get fired from his job.

"_No wonder Didi hasn't brought Tommy back to this man, let alone ever mentioned him to me once in the time I've known them._" Peter thought to himself, as a battle started to break out before his eyes.

There it was, toddler versus Psychiotrist. As Tommy went to poke out Dr. Lepetomaine's eyes, Dr. Lepetomaine attempted to choke Tommy's neck, only to have Tommy squirm away. Then, Tommy stood up on Dr. Lepetomaine's lap, and sent a punch to Dr. Lepetomaine's chest. At that very moment, Dr. Lepetomaine started to have severe chest pains, and loosened his grip on Tommy, clutching on to his own chest, as he started to fall forward. Tommy quickly jumped out of the way on to the floor, as Dr. Lepetomaine fell out of his chair, face down on to the floor.

"Dr. Lepetomaine! Are you all right?" Peter asked in concern.

Dr. Lepetomaine coughed for several minutes, unable to respond with an answer.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"Ug ug I'm dying you idiot!" Shouted Dr. Lepetomaine, as he coughed out his last breath, and lay there on the floor of his office, motionless.

"Way to go Tommy! You did it! You've proven you can destroy people!" Said Shadow Tommy from within Tommy's head.

"That doesn't prove nothing, the old fat dumb ass was due to die anyway. He's a shrink and a piece of shit!" Said Shadow Abbigale.

"Abbigale's right, come on Tommy, destroy that stupid Peter person. You can do it, don't be a baby." Griped Shadow Tommy.

But before Tommy could even attempt to destroy Peter, Peter reacted quickly, and pinned Tommy's arms to his side.

"I know what you're up to, and it's not gonna work on me. Come on Tommy, we're getting out of here, after I consult Natalie so she can call a paramedic, though I don't know what good it will do." Peter said with a sigh, as he restrained the killer two-year-old, and walked out of Dr. Lepetomaine's office, to find Natalie and Dr. Doofensmirtz, on a couch, smooching.

"What's the meaning of this?" Peter shouted.

"Oh, hi there!" Said Dr. Doofensmirtz, looking up at Peter, acting as if he hadn't done anything.

"I'd like to have a talk with you, alone." Said Peter.

"Sorry, this isn't a good time. Why don't you call my new girlfriend and secretary, I'll have her people work out something with my people." Said Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Since when do you have people? And don't think your little sweetheart is going to have a job for much longer. Smooching in a public waiting room while on the job? How unprofessional! And by the way, Dr. Lepetomaine, is nothing but a pile of Lepetomaine, that's right, what the French call, fart." Said Peter, blowing a rathberry in Natalie and Dr. Doofensmirtz's direction, before running with Tommy out of the building, never to return there again.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked Peter, in a hostile tone of voice.

"Until we get to the bottom of this, and you change your behavior, you're coming with me." Said Peter, as he and Tommy, headed in the direction of Richmond, Virginia.

Location: The castle of the Confederacy, Richmond, Virginia, on the evening of May 24, 2014

Peter had turned to the channel that was showing Reptar, anything to keep the baby God Zilla at bay for half an hour, when a special news report, interrupted the program.

"We interrupt this episode of Reptar, for a special news report. A great disturbance took place this afternoon in Yucaipa, California at an office building, all thanks to the work of one two-year-old toddler." Said a female reporter.

They went on to have brief interviews with the painter and his patient, who explained how she walked out of his office, covered in paint, and completely destroyed. Then they cut to an interview with the two lawyers, who sadly, had to send an innocent man to jail this time, because this young person, had destroyed all of their books, and then, the sad news was revealed, that the new toy, known as Super Blasto Robot, would most likely, not be out in time to hit toy stores come Christmas, because their prototypes were destroyed. Then, they cut to the tragic news of the death of Dr. Lepetomaine, how he had a heart attack while on the job, and as revealed by his secretary Natalie, the name of the toddler who was in for an appointment when it all happened.

As a result of all of these reports, the reporter, had done some background research on the child.

"He was in our Little Miss Lovely Contest last year, disguised as a girl named Tonya Pickles, being disqualified." Said one of the judges for that particular beauty contest to the female reporter.

"He fell into my glove at last year's game against Boston." Said Bucky Majors, as footage of one-year-old Tommy falling into his glove appeared on the news coverage, as that game had been televised way back when. Unknown to anybody, Didi had fainted at the original footage of that on the TV when it all happened.

"And now, a year later, this young child faces the terrible two's, with full force. Is this the end of civilization as we know it? Here's Dr. Doofensmirtz, also seen at this particular building, who had finished with an appointment with Dr. Lepetomaine just moments before, with a few words." Said the female reporter.

"I had nothing to do with it. These people are loonaticks!" Dr. Doofensmirtz lied.

"And that's all we have on the story at this time. Should anything else occur, we'll be sure to keep the citizens of America posted. I am Reporter Jacklin, and this, has been Big, Action News." Said Reporter Jackilin, signing off, returning the viewers to the Reptar show, which was near the tail end, as the half hour was almost over.

Location: Tommy and Dil's home, on the evening of May 24, 2014

Here, the TV report finished up, and returned to the Reptar show, where Dil, Zack, Jesse, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Bobby Generic, Bassem, Courtney, Angelica, and Susie were all watching the TV.

"I tolded you guys, my brother's a monster!" Said Dil, nearly crying, and shaking in fear.

"I don't know Dil, I think you're making it up." Said Chuckie.

"Tommy wouldn't hurt anyone!" Said Kimi.

"He gave me this booboo." Said Dil, pointing to a huge bump on the top of his head.

"Tommy gave you that?" Chuckie asked nervously.

Dil nodded.

"I'm sure Tommy didn't mean it, right guys?" Said Zack.

"I guess not." Said Bassem.

"Keeping in mind that me and Bassem haven't known you kinderlots all that long." Said Courtney.

Just then, the telephone rang. Didi went to answer it. It was Peter, who explained to Didi about what just went down on the news, and that Tommy was safe with him in Richmond, Virginia, while he saw to getting Tommy under control, and getting to the bottom of why Tommy was acting so evil and distructive.

"So where's Tommy?" Betty asked, after Didi hung up the phone.

"He's with Peter everyone, apparently he seems to think he can solve this problem, and get to the bottom of Tommy's behavior. I certainly hope so, I'd love to have our little boy back." Said Didi with a sigh.

"I'm sure it's just a g golly phase don't ya know. Ya know, Bobby went through a phase where he wasn't so nice, after meeting a boy named Anthony where we use to live." Said Martha..

"Till I went over there and straightened things out with Anthony's father, Bobby started behaving after that." Said Howie G.

"I wouldn't worry guys it's probably just a phase." Said Kira.

"Yes, but it's a phase that's got everybody shooken up." Said Didi.

"Thank goodness Angelica is so well behaved!" Said Charlotte.

While the grown ups continued to talk about Tommy and their kids in the kitchen, the toddlers, Bobby, Angelica and Susie, all continued to have their own discussion in the living room.

"So let me get this straight, Tommy has been bad, and now, he gets to stay at the castle of the Confederacy?" Angelica asked.

"That's right Angelica." Susie replied.

"Wait a minute, the only bossy one around here is me! So move over mellon head, you're about to get beat out by an Angelica C Pickles." Griped Angelica.

"Now Angelica, Tommy would never hurt anybody. Would he?" Chuckie asked, hoping to believe that his best friend since practically forever, would never hurt anyone.

"You go to the hopcickle and have some machine force you to throw up, then we'll talk." Snapped Dil, glaring at Chuckie, crossing his arms in anger, a bit annoyed at his brother at that moment.

"I'm sure it was just an accident Dil." Said Lil.

"Tommy would never make you drink medicine that wasn't yours on purpose." Said Phil.

"I don't know guys, I thought older brothers weren't monsters, but I'm starting to think we were wrong." Said Dil.

"Well, we'll know if Tommy has turned into a rebel, if when we see him next, he's turned into the botta bing, botta boom kid." Said Bobby.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Chuckie asked.

Bobby then went on to explain to them about Anthony, who did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and if Tommy had that same attitude, then it meant, he had turned evil, and they'd all have to prove to him that being evil was wrong.

Location: Bedtime at around 9:00 p.m. on May 24, 2014, at the castle of the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia

Peter was getting Tommy into bed, when he got an idea that would hopefully, cheer Tommy up.

"Hey little guy, would you like to go to the park tomorrow? I spoke with all of your friends parents, and they're gonna be there too." Said Peter, as he tucked Tommy into bed.

"Maybe." Snapped Tommy, as he lay back on the pillows.

"Come on Tommy, some fresh air and play time with your friends is bound to cheer you up. Now get some sleep." Said Peter, as he left the room where he had Tommy sleeping for the night.

Location: Richmond, Virginia, at the castle of the Confederacy in the middle of the night, May 25, 2014

Peter was fast asleep, but Tommy, couldn't sleep. The Shadow voices kept talking to him in his head all night, trying to explain that he had a long way to go before he'd claim victory and rule the world.

"The only way you're going to claim victory, is by finding a weapon of mass destruction. Something you can use to destroy a bunch of people, places, and things at once." Said Shadow Abbigale.

"But what are we gonna use?" Shadow Tommy asked.

"Something, bad." Said Shadow Abbigale.

As they were talking, Tommy ventured through the darkened rooms of the castle, trying to find something he could use, to massively destroy the world. Then, he spotted it, the forbidden cabinet in Peter's office.

"That's it guys, Peter says we're not allowed in there, I bet there's plenty in that cabinet we could use." Said Tommy.

"Break in and see for yourself." Said Shadow Abbigale from inside Tommy's head.

Tommy approached the cabinet, pulled his screwdriver out from his pocket, and began fiddling with the lock. Several minutes later, he had the lock undone, and the cabinet open. In front of him, were several items he had never seen before, but the one that really caught his eye, was a red square package of matches.

"The red square box, the red square box! Grab it! Grab it!" Said Shadow Tommy from within Tommy's head.

"They're the perfect weapon to conquer mass destruction." Said Shadow Abbigale from within Tommy's head.

Tommy picked up the small red package, and eyed it with curiosity.

"Hmmmm." Tommy said under his breath, as he stared at the package of matches for several minutes, his eyes glowing a bright evil red and green, as the idea sank into his head.

"You little fuckin' kids better enjoy the park, because tomorrow, I'm destroying it for good. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Tommy with an evil grin on his face, as he placed the box of matches into his pocket, and headed back up to bed, where he finally fell asleep, eager to attempt his plan of attack, the following day.

And this, ends chapter 5. So what do you think now? Did you ever think Tommy would turn this evil? I mean, getting his hands on a box of matches, and cursing for the first time? Even if it was only to himself? And what will happen the following day when he runs into his friends at the park? We'll find out, in chapter 6.


	6. Evil Tommy, Part 4

Chapter 6, Evil Tommy, Part 4

Location: Yucaipa Park and Playground, May 25, 2014

The following day, Peter kept his word, and after breakfast, he and Tommy went to the park. Of course, Tommy had the package of matches in his pocket, unknown to Peter, the plan that Tommy had, to destroy the park and all of his friends that day. When they got there, they ran into all of their friends. There was Dil, Zack, Jesse, Bassem, Courtney, Bobby, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, and it appeared they all traveled to the park in the Reptar wagon. Angelica and Susie were there too, and in another part of the playground, were Harold, the Mcnulty boys, and several other kids, playing happily on the playground equipment, unknown to them what was about to happen.

"You go have some fun, I'll be over on the bench, chatting with Taffy and Zack's aunt Celeste." Said Peter, as he went over to where Taffy and Celeste were sitting, while Tommy, approached his so called friends.

When Tommy approached the group, he spotted Courtney and Angelica, fighting over a box of cookies.

"You may have eaten all of the sweets on our trip to Russia, but these are my cookies, you hear me? And nobody, takes my cookies away from me." Snapped Angelica, grabbing at the package of cookies.

"Oh yeah?" Said Courtney.

"Yeah!" Said Angelica, as the two of them continued to fight over the package.

Just then, Tommy intervened, and grabbed at the package of cookies.

"I'll take that." Snapped Tommy, as he snatched the package out of Angelica and Courtney's grip, only instead of giving all of the babies a cookie, he stuffed the entire package of cookies in his mouth, and ate every last cookie and crumb.

"Tommy! I'm surprised at you!" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah what you gonna do about it?" Tommy asked in a rude tone of voice.

"Wow!" Said Jesse.

"I've never seen Tommy like this before." Said Bassem.

"Hey! I have something to pick with you, and it's not your nose." Snapped Angelica, sending an evil glare in Tommy's direction.

But before Angelica could put her plan into action, she overheard Drew calling her and Susie's names from the entrance of the park.

"Angelica, Susie, it's time for ballet class." Called Drew from the park entrance.

"Coming daddy." Called Angelica, as she grabbed Susie's hand, and they left the group.

Now, the only ones who remained were Bobby, Chuckie, Bassem, Courtney, Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Tommy. Everyone stood in a circle around Tommy, waiting to see what he had planned for that day. After all, Tommy was their fearless leader, and adventurer, surely he had something good planned for that day, but were they in for a surprise, and an unpleasant one at that.

"So Tommy, what do you wanna do at the park today?" Chuckie asked.

Just then, Tommy turned towards Chuckie, sending an evil red and green glowing glare in his direction, and voiced his big idea.

"We're taking over the world, everybody with me?" Tommy snapped.

Everybody gasp. They had never seen Tommy be so bossy, let alone, so determined to do something so evil, daring, and wrong.

"Tommy! Did you say you wanted to take over the world?" Chuckie asked.

"That's right Chuckie, so, who's with me?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Tommy, I don't think this is such a good idea." Said Chuckie.

"You never think anything I wanna do is such a good idea." Snapped Tommy.

"Well, uh, no." Replied Chuckie.

"Oh come on Chuckie, don't be a baby." Tommy scoffed.

"I'm not doing it, and you shouldn't be doing it either. Every time I go on one of these little adventures I get my head stuck in a tree, or get chased by some shadow guy or fall off the mountain, and now, you wanna, you wanna…" Said Chuckie, his voice trailing off, as tears started to come to his eyes.

"I wanna what? Do this?" Said Tommy, as he took the first match out of his pocket, and played with it for a few minutes, till he had a burning firy flame in his tiny little two-year-old hand.

"Tommy! What you got there?" Bassem asked, nervous.

"Uh, Bassem, I think we'd better get out of here, it's like that stuff in the Reptar movie that melts marshmellows, only it's real!" Shreaked Chuckie in panic.

"I tolded you guys my brother was a monster, just look at him." Said Dil, as he collapsed to the ground, and started to cry.

Zack and Jesse started crying along with Dil.

"It appears that Tommy has become the botta bing, botta boom kid." Said Bobby.

"Now Bobby, don't encourage him." Said Courtney.

"Yeah Tommy, don't do it. You're my bestest friend. You'd never hurt me. Not the Tommy who helped me learn there's no monster under my bed. Not the Tommy who tolded me I could do great things with a stuffy nose when that big kid took my rat Chetter. And certainly not the Tommy who rescued my car from the mud when it was up to the shiny part, even after I didn't give you and the rest of you guys rides. You'd never hurt us, would you?" Asked Chuckie.

Tommy just gave Chuckie an evil look, aiming the fire flame at Chuckie's face.

Just then, Tommy took Chuckie's glasses off of his face, and threw them across the park.

"Hey!" Shouted Chuckie.

"Now there's no escape, you little French fry with kepchup on it." Growled Tommy, as he threw the lit match he had in his hand across the playground, causing the fire to spread.

"Come on Tommy, it's obvious you wanna be different, but I'm gonna tell you the same thing you tolded me when I almost threw my daddy's quackulator in the mud. You can't do it by being mean." Said Lil.

"She's right, don't do it. Don't hurt us. Not the Tommy who played Adventure Squad with us, or took Reptar his baby on Reptar on Ice, you'd never hurt us, would you?" Said Phil.

Tommy had another match lit, more determined than ever to destroy the park.

"If I wanna be mean, I can be mean, and do you know why? Cuz from now on, I'm the boss! I can do anything I want, and if you don't like it, I can have you fired!" Shouted Tommy, as he threw another lit match across the playground, hitting some children on a teeter-totter, who screamed out in pain.

"Come on everyone, we'd better run!" Shouted Kimi, as she grabbed Chuckie's hand, who grabbed Bassem's hand, who grabbed Courtney's hand, who grabbed Jesse's hand, who grabbed Zack's hand, who grabbed Phil's hand, who grabbed Lil's hand, who grabbed Bobby's hand, who grabbed Dil's hand, and everyone, ran quickly away from Tommy, and scurried up to the top of the monkey bars.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Chuckie asked, nervous and scared.

"Hold on guys, I know just what to do." Said Courtney, who pulled out her pendent at that very moment, and made the blue glow appear, that sent her, Zack, Jesse, Bobby, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil, to their special play place, Winter Wonderland.

The blue light vanished, and everybody was now in the snow castle of Winter Wonderland.

"We'll be safe here." Said Courtney.

Everybody looked at her, grateful for her saving them from the evil distructive Tommy.

Back in the park, Tommy had lit every single match, and had more or less, the entire park on fire. Then, he climbed into the Reptar wagon, and raced out of the park at the one spot the fire hadn't spread yet, before the entire park was completely surrounded. As Tommy made his escape, Dr. Doofensmirtz was hiding behind some bushes right outside the park, spying everything that was going on. Peter, happened to catch a glimps of Dr. Doofensmirtz out of the corner of his eye, but before he could even consider approaching him to talk with him, he had disappeared behind the bushes.

Just as well that he had disappeared, as there was no safe way for Peter to get to him at this point. By this time, Taffy looked up from talking with Peter and Celeste, to notice what was going on.

"Oh no! The park is on fire! We'd better find the minis and get out of here!" Shouted Taffy.

"I don't think we can get out, the fire is all around us." Said Peter.

"Oh no." Said Celeste in a panic, worried about the fire.

"Now don't worry, I'm sure a fire truck will be here soon to rescue us." Said Peter.

By this time, Tommy had escaped in the Reptar wagon, and was far down the street, hoping he could find something else to destroy.

"Congratulations Tommy, you're well on your way to victory." Said Shadow Abbigale.

"Yeah Tommy, way to go. You did it!" Said Shadow Tommy.

"That's right Shadows, and I'm not done yet. Come on!" Barked Tommy, as he continued to drive the Reptar wagon down the street.

Of course, Tommy had no idea that Courtney had used her special pendent to send Bassem and all of their other friends to winter wonderland, where they were safe out of harm's way, and at that very moment, a fire truck had come along, put out the fire, and rescued all of the toddlers who were severely injured, or destroyed, as well as Peter, Taffy, Celeste, and any other adults who were stranded as a result of the fire.

"Relax everybody, relax, the fire department is here." Said a fireman, who picked up Taffy, Celeste, and Peter with a cherry picker, and put them safely into the back of a fire truck.

Several firemen were going around the park, putting out the blazes of fire with hoses, but sadly, the majority of the park was destroyed. Nothing remained, but a few burnt up clumps of grass, some dirt, and a few tree stumps. Several paramedics rushed everybody off to the hospitals to be checked out, even Celeste, Taffy and Peter were taken immediately to the hospital once the fireman rescued them.

"Where's my nephew?" Celeste asked.

"Don't worry Celeste, I'm sure he's ok." Said Peter reassuringly, putting a comforting arm around Celeste's shoulder.

No sooner had all of the fires been put out, when a flash of blue light appeared, and in the spot where the monkey bars once stood, appeared Bobby, Chuckie, Bassem, Courtney, Jesse, Zack, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil.

"Where in tarnation did you kids come from?" A fireman asked, noticing the ten small children, who had appeared right before him.

"We were safe, in Winter Wonderland." Replied Bobby.

"You have quite an imagination there kid. But no worries, we're gonna get you kids to safety right away." Said the fireman, as he beckoned two other firemen to come over, and help him get these ten young children, to the safety of a fire truck, and on their way to the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know Kimi, but we're going somewhere." Said Chuckie.

They were all put into the back of a firetruck, and transported to the hospital. Upon arriving, they saw their parents, guardians, and Peter, who were very happy to see them, safe and sound.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all right!" Said Didi, picking up Dil upon arrival, and hugging and kissing him, like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Where's Tommy?" Stu asked.

"Tommy and the Reptar wagon, escaped, and still have yet to be found." Said Peter.

"I wish Captain Squash was here, he'd teach Tommy a lesson." Said Bobby.

"I wish Reptar was here, he'd tell Tommy what he did was wrong." Said Phil.

"Guys, I never thought I'd say this, but I think the person we knew as Tommy, well, uh, he's, gone." Said Chuckie, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Just then, Chaz and Kira spotted their kids, Chuckie, without his glasses.

"Oh my gosh! Chuckie! What happened?" Chaz asked.

Chuckie started crying, and everybody else, started crying too, as their parents came around, picked up their kids, and started comforting them. Celeste, scooped up Zack, and comforted her nephew.

Meanwhile, Tommy had made it all the way to the beach.

"Now where do I go?" Tommy asked, irritated he had reached a dead end.

"You gonna let the ocean stop you?" Said Shadow Abbigale.

"You know that dumb old wagon can go into water, you did such in the river in the forrest a while back." Said Shadow Tommy.

Tommy was more determined than ever, to hit the open seas, and see what other parts of the world he could destroy. So he continued to roll the wagon down the beach, until he hit the ocean, where he hopped into the Reptar wagon, and just like the time he ended up in the river, thanks to Dil messing with the breaks on the top of that cliff a while back in the forrest, the inflaters went into gear, and the tail turned into a propeller.

"Aqua Reptar, engaged." Said the Reptar wagon, as it floated out into the ocean, carrying Tommy.

Just then, a huge tidal wave came up, sending the Reptar wagon even further out to sea.

Just then, a hellacopter was flying overhead, when a couple of coast guards, spotted the Reptar wagon out in the middle of the ocean, with the purple haired, two-year-old toddler aboard.

"Take a look down there." Said the co-piolot.

"Isn't the kid we saw yesterday on the news?" Said the piolot, who had obviously recognized Tommy from the previous day's news report about the destruction that took place at that building.

"You're right! We'd better report this right away!" Said the co-piolot, who pulled out a cell phone, and started dialing head quarters.

Back at the hospital, all of the people were being attended to, and within five hours, Peter, Taffy, Celeste, and all of the minis, had been checked over, to ensure there were no injuries. Other than a couple of first degree burns on Taffy's ankles, everybody appeared to be ok, thanks to Courtney's quick rescue of sending everybody to Winter Wonderland during the bulk of the fire. Had she not thought so quickly to do that, who knows what kind of trouble they'd be in for.

"You're our hero!" Said Bassem, giving Courtney a huge hug.

"Awe, thanks." Said Courtney.

"But guys, what are we gonna do about Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"What are you worried about him for?" Phil asked.

"Guys, I'm worried about him too." Said Peter.

"You are?" Chuckie asked.

Peter nodded.

Just then, a news report came on the television in the waiting room, as they were still at the hospital, while Taffy was closely examined, since she sadly, had some burns on her legs.

"We're sad to learn of the loss of one of Yucaipa's oldest, and dearest playgrounds. It was destroyed in a fire today." Said a female reporter on the television, as footage of the land where the park once stood, was shown.

Then, it cut out to the ocean, where the coast guards described seeing what looked like a Reptar boat out on the water, being pioloted by that Tommy child, who was mentioned in the previous day's news report.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! That's Tommy out there!" Said Peter, spotting Tommy in the Reptar wagon on the TV.

"Good, my brother's out at sea, maybe he can drown." Said Dil.

"Now Dil, you don't really mean that, do you?" Peter asked.

Dil nodded, looking more angry than ever.

"Come on Dil, I'm sure deep down, Tommy still loves you. In fact, I'm not even sure if this is entirely Tommy's fault." Said Peter.

Everyone gasp.

"What do you mean Peter?" Didi asked, overhearing him talking with the rugrats, Bobby, Bassem, Courtney, Jesse, and Zack.

"Well Didi, I've known your son and all of you for a very long time, and I must say, it's highly unlikely that Tommy, would just, wake up one morning, and decide to be so evil and distructive." Explained Peter.

"Go on then." Said Stu.

"Everyone, this new Tommy, is only here as a result of one villan." Said Peter.

"Who? Angelica?" Zack asked.

"No Zack, not Angelica." Said Peter.

"Then who?" Kimi asked.

"Dr. Doofensmirtz." Said Peter.

And this, ends chapter 6. So, what will happen next? Will Peter find Dr. Doofensmirtz and get him to confess to what he did? Will Tommy get rescued from the middle of the ocean? Will Tommy ever be good again? Will the playground and park get rebuilt? We'll find out, in chapter 7, so please, do stay tuned!


	7. The Truth Behind Evil Tommy

Chapter 7, The Truth Behind Evil Tommy

Location: Yucaipa, California, on the evening of May 25, 2014

While everyone sat in the waiting room, waiting for Taffy to be finished being examined, as a result of the first degree burns she had on her ankles, Peter had finally figured out who was at fault for Tommy's becoming evil-fied.

"No, not Angelica Zack." Said Peter.

"Then who?" Zack asked.

"Dr. Doofensmirtz." Said Peter.

The toddlers gasp.

"Who's Dr. Doofensmirtz?" Phil asked.

"He comes from the Disney world of Phineas and Ferb, and he's an evil villan." Explained Peter.

"An evil villan?" Didi asked, confused.

"Why yes Didi. Do you know something I don't?" Peter asked.

"A Dr. Doofensmirtz came to see Tommy when he was in the hospital the other day. He used a special machine on Tommy, and claimed he was all better, and told me to take him home immediately." Explained Didi.

"Do you recall if this machine showed beams of green light upon his using it?" Peter asked.

"I recall it shooting beams of light. It made Tommy, who was asleep at the time, wake up and start crying. The doctor got very hostile, and told him to be quiet, that it would be over in a second. Then, when it was done, he said Tommy was cured, and to take him home. I couldn't help notice that Tommy has been extremely aggressive lately, and while we were driving home, I caught a glimpse of his eyes in the rear view mirror, they seem to be appearing as red and green." Explained Didi.

"Didi, and the rest of you, you're not imagining things, I've been noticing this glow for quite sometime now, and Tommy has been acting rather aggressive and distructive ever since then, and I think I know what's going on." Said Peter.

"Well, what is it?" Stu asked.

"Your son, was hit by a machine called the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. I'm not sure how it works entirely, but bottom line, it makes a person, purely evil." Explained Peter.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Didi asked.

"I'm not sure, but seeing that I've run into Dr. Doofensmirtz every place I've taken Tommy over the last couple of days, and he was the last person Tommy saw at the hospital prior to being released, then I know for a fact it was him, and now, I must find him, and get to the bottom of this." Said Peter.

"Good luck." Said Didi.

"Thank you Didi." Said Peter.

Just then, Taffy was released, and had her ankels wrapped in some bandages, with a note from the doctor, to go home and soak them in ice, and to put some Alavera on them to help heal the burns. Once everybody knew that Taffy was going to be ok, all of the kids and their families, headed for home, where everybody ate early dinners, and headed off to bed, as they were exhausted. But Peter, was far from hitting the sack. He was off to look for Dr. Doofensmirtz, and to see if he couldn't get Tommy rescued from the ocean, and turned nice again.

Recalling what Peter saw earlier that evening on that news report, that Tommy was out at sea in the Reptar wagon, he decided, to head straight for the beach. If Dr. Doofensmirtz was continuing to spy on Tommy, watching his every move, surely that's where he'd be. When Peter got to the beach, he found an entire swot team and several coast guards, patrolling things.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Didn't you hear? A two-year-old is out in the middle of the ocean." Said one of the Police officers.

"Listen, I know what's going on." Said Peter.

"You do?" Said a coast guard.

Peter nodded.

Just then, he spotted Dr. Doofensmirtz off to the side in a beach chair, so made his way through the crowd of people, to where Dr. Doofensmirtz was lounging.

"Heinz, what brings you out here on this fine evening?" Peter asked.

"Ah Peter! How good to see you. Please, do sit down." Said Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Listen Heinz, you and I need to have a talk. I know what you're doing, and I'm not at all happy with you right now." Said Peter.

"Whatever do you mean?" Heinze asked.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. You used your Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator on Tommy, didn't you?" Peter asked.

"I think what I did with Tommy is none of your business sir." Said Heinz.

"I think it is. Look, Tommy is one of my good friends. I've known him for a very long time. He's brave, bold, adventurous, and he's always looking out for his friends, has a lot of optimism, and perseverance, but thanks to your Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, he's still brave, with a lot of perseverance, but because he's so mean, now that he's stuck on this idea to take over the world, it's not going to be easy to stop him." Explained Peter.

"Oh yeah? And what do you want me to do about it?" Heinz asked.

"I think you know exactly what I want you to do about it. If you don't want to spend the rest of your life in the prison of the Confederacy, and if you're really my friend, then you will fix what you broke. Is that clear?" Peter asked.

"Yes, sir, but I should warn you, it won't be easy to fix. You see Peter, when I use my Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, it creates an evil copy of the person, that lives inside of the good person I've zapped." Explained Heinz.

"So there's a copy of Tommy inside of Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it's like, a shadow. Their eyes glow an eary color, and they take over the body of the person they're possessing. Also, that person can hear their evil counterpart talk inside their head." Explained Heinz.

"Well, Tommy did mention to me he was hearing voices. Though he told me he was hearing two voices, and his eyes have been displaying a bright red and green." Said Peter.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure why there are two shadows controlling Tommy's body, but, we won't be able to get to the bottom of this, until we rescue him." Said Heinz.

"So, you'll do it?" Peter asked.

"Anything to help my good friend, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy." Said Heinz.

So Heinz and Peter got on to a little wooden boat they found tied up to a dock on the beach, and took it out to sea, where they found Tommy, and the Reptar wagon, being attacked by a shark.

"Tommy! It's me!" Said Peter.

"Go away!" Tommy snapped.

"But Tommy, a shark is trying to eat you, and, I can explain why you've been so evil." Said Peter.

"I'll explain." Said Heinz.

"Oh yeah? What's that creap gots to do with it?" Tommy asked.

Dr. Doofensmirtz went on to explain himself to Tommy, while Peter pulled a tunafish sandwich out of his gray Confederate uniform, tossed it in the direction of the shark, who immediately started chomping on the sandwich, while Peter grabbed some roap, tied it to one end of the Reptar wagon, and using his boat like a tugboat, Peter and Dr. Doofensmirtz pulled Tommy and the Reptar wagon back to shore.

Once they were safely back on land, the three of them headed off to the castle of the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia, where Peter put Tommy's Reptar wagon out of reach. Then, he took Tommy to a new room to sleep, where he would spend the night in a crib, with tall wide bars on it.

"Why are you putting me in there? Don't you know I'm two-years-old now? I haven't slept in a crib since before that little brother of mine known as Dil was born." Said Tommy.

"Yes, but, until we get to the bottom of this, and get those evil voices in your head defeated, we need to lock you out of harm's way." Said Peter.

"Go ahead and try, cuz once I use this, I'll be free! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scoffed Tommy, as he showed Peter and Heinz his infamous plastic screwdriver.

Peter snatched the screwdriver out of Tommy's hand, and put it in one of the pockets of his gray Confederate uniform for safe keeping.

"Hey! Give that back!" Tommy shouted.

"You'll get it and your Reptar wagon back, once you've been unevil-fied." Said Peter.

But Tommy wasn't having it. He started to cry and scream at the top of his lungs, grabbing at the bars of the crib, shaking them until he managed to pry the side of the crib loose, so he could climb out and make his escape. But the two-year-old toddler was already exhausted, thus, he didn't get far, as his strength started to ware out, causing him to grow more and more sleepy every second. Eventually, Tommy gave up trying to escape, as he collapsed against the large white fluffy pillows that lined one end of the crib, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

At this point, Peter and Dr. Doofensmirtz were in the kitchen, dining on some corndogs and sodas, trying to come up with a plan to fix Tommy.

"I do have one question for you." Peter said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Did you use your Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator on famous Psychiotrist, Dr. Lepetomaine?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I did." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Then that would explain the yellow glow that came from Dr. Lepetomaine's eyes, and the hostile attitude he had towards me and Tommy at the emergency appointment we had with him yesterday, but why hasn't he reeked havoc on the world then?" Peter asked.

"Because when he had that heart attack and died, it destroyed both, Dr. Lepetomaine, and his evil copy." Explained Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"So are you telling me that the only way we can defeat Tommy, is by killing him?" Peter asked, about ready to cry.

"So far, that's the only way I know of." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Come on Heinz, Tommy is one of my best friends, surely there's got to be a way to get the old Tommy back, without having to destroy him entirely. We've got to think of a way to fix this, without having to rely on death as the only solution." Said Peter.

So he and Dr. Doofensmirtz thought about it for several minutes as they ate their supper, but even they were exhausted. The only thing Peter could even think of, was to convince Tommy, to try to ignore the voices in his head. He also thought he'd enlist in the help of the other rugrats, and all of the Disney characters, to see if they had any ideas. But at the present moment, Peter was exhausted, so as soon as he finished his fill of corndogs and soda, he headed off to bed, as he knew trying to put his plans into action, would go better, after both, he and Tommy, had a goodnight's sleep.

So Peter headed off to bed, but unlike most nights, when he'd undress out of his gray Confederate uniform to sleep, he decided against it that night, since that's where he had stashed away Tommy's screwdriver for safe keeping. Heaven-for-bid Tommy were to wake up in the middle of the night and attempt to escape, he'd have a better chance of escaping if he could get that screwdriver back, if Peter wasn't wearing the suit. So Peter made himself comfortable in his gray Confederate uniform, and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirtz also made himself comfortable, on an air matress in Tommy's room. Surely, if Tommy tried to escape, Dr. Doofensmirtz would wake up, and be able to stop him.

And this, ends chapter 7. So, what will happen next? Will the shadows get released from Tommy's body and defeated, making Tommy once again, the good, braveliest toddler we've all known and loved for years? Will Tommy ever see his screwdriver and Reptar wagon again? Will the rugrats and Disney characters, all join forces, to help Peter and Dr. Doofensmirtz, get the good Tommy back? We'll find out, in chapter 8, so please, do stay tuned!


	8. Defeating the Shadows

Chapter 8, Defeating the Shadows

Location: the castle of the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia, May 26, 2014

The following day, everyone awoke, and had some breakfast. It was then that Peter decided to put his plan into action , when he noticed, that Tommy, was only picking at his food, and not eating it.

"Don't eat that disgusting cerial that turns your milk green, it's gross!" Said Shadow Abbigale from within Tommy's head.

"Yeah! I hate it!" Said Shadow Tommy from within Tommy's head.

"Something wrong Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! I hate Reptar cerial! Give me something else." Snapped Tommy.

Peter was shocked. He knew Tommy absolutely loved Reptar cerial, and then, it hit him.

"Are those voices giving you ideas again?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Listen, Tommy, try ignoring the voices." Peter suggested.

"Ignoring them? I'll never be able to ignore them." Tommy bellowed.

"At least try? Maybe if you ignore them, they'll go away. I mean really Tommy, can you honestly tell me, you like being evil? Can you honestly tell me, you want nothing more, but to claim the world as your own, and destroy everything you love? You may not care at the present moment about what you've done, but I know the real Tommy, and I know for a fact, that deep down, someday, you're gonna feel just awful about everything you've done. About destroying the park. About scaring your little brother half to death. About losing your friends. I know you, and I don't wish to see you scarred for life." Explained Peter.

But Tommy wasn't buying it. He was convinced that he was purely evil, and that he'd destroy the world, if it was the last thing he did. But try as he might, Peter was determined, to keep Tommy's attention off of those voices in his head. He attempted to go through the entire day, surrounding Tommy with familiar things he loved to do. He started out with a Reptar shapes puzzle, where each piece was a different shape, and once they went together, they formed a picture of Reptar. But all Tommy did was fling the pieces across the room. After that, he put on Tommy's favorite Reptar movie on DVD, Reptar versus the Aliens. It kept him calm for a few minutes, until the voices in his head spoke up.

"That green dinosaur is too much of a goody goody. Turn it off, turn it off!" Shreaked Shadow Abbigale from within Tommy's head.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Chanted Shadow Tommy and Shadow Abbigale from within Tommy's head.

They continued to chant this, until Tommy grabbed the clicker off of the table, stopped the DVD, ejected it, and threw it across the room like a frisby.

By this time, Peter had lost all patients, and couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it young man. It's off to your room with you for a time out." Said Peter, as he scooped up the evil-fied two-year-old toddler, now kicking and screaming, as he carried him up to his bedroom, and placed him in the crib he slept in the night before, which felt more like a prison to Tommy.

Tommy wasn't going to have it. He spent the rest of the day, throwing a tantrum, and rattling the bars, in hopes to pry them loose, so as he could make his escape, and get away from the Confederacy, and claim the world as his own. Peter did not give Tommy anything to eat for the rest of the day, and he even urged Dr. Doofensmirtz to stay away. Perhaps if Tommy was ignored, he'd mellow out, but boy were they wrong.

At some point in the middle of the night, Tommy had rattled the bars enough on that crib to the point that they started to become loose. Finally, the side of the crib that was away from the wall flew off, causing Tommy to escape. Making his way through the darkened halls of the castle, Tommy snuck off, in search of his Reptar wagon.

"_I just need to find that Reptar wagon, and victory, shall be mine!_" Tommy thought to himself, as he frantically searched the castle, for his escape weapon.

By the time he found it, the sun was starting to rise.

"_Uh oh, I'd better hurry._" Tommy thought to himself, as he attempted to pull the Reptar wagon out of its hiding place, and escape the castle.

Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 27, 2014

Not long after Tommy got the Reptar wagon out of its hiding place, Peter and Dr. Doofensmirtz awoke, to find that Tommy had escaped.

"We've got to find him, come on!" Said Peter, grabbing Dr. Doofensmirtz's hand, and searching the entire castle. Tommy was nowhere to be found, but then, they heard a noise outside, so went to investigate.

When they got there, they saw Tommy in the Reptar wagon, attempting to escape.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm headed off to do the job you gave me. I'm off to take over the world, and nobody is going to stop me!" Snapped Tommy, as he took off in the Reptar wagon.

"Come on, we've got to go after him." Said Peter, as he and Dr. Doofensmirtz, chased after the wagon.

All through the streets of the Confederacy, and then, through the streets of Yucaipa, California, the two of them started chasing the Reptar wagon. Meanwhile, a Police officer saw what was going on, and reported it to the television news people, who got on the job of reporting the chase that was happening, interrupting all programming on all channels. Not only did their news report of King Peter Albany of the confederacy chasing the two-year-old Tommy Pickles hit the TV news in all of Yucaipa, California, but it also hit the TV news in all of the wrelms of the Disney characters. Two hours later, Tommy was once again, at the beach where he had ventured to two days prior, about ready to hit the high seas once again, in hopes to terrorize the entire world, but thanks to the Disney characters hearing of what was going on, to Peter, Dr. Doofensmirtz, and Tommy's surprise, all of the Disney characters popped out of their portals, and made a huge circle around the trio, completely surrounding Tommy, stopping him from going any further.

Before another word could be spoken, the rugrats and their parents, and Bobby Generic and his family, showed up at the beach, both for a day of fun and relaxation, and, to hopefully run into Peter and Tommy, and get to the bottom of this. Everyone was happy to find them there. At that moment, Susie, Angelica, Bobby, Jesse, Zack, Bassem, Courtney, Chuckie, who had since gotten a new pair of glasses, to replace the ones that Tommy had destroyed a couple of days ago at the park, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil all ran towards the crowd of Disney characters that had gathered. Surely, if there were this many Disney characters there, it meant that Peter was there too, and with how close Peter was keeping an eye on Tommy as of late, surely they'd find Tommy there, and they could finally, get to the bottom of this.

"Minis! So good to see you!" Peter cried.

"We're here to help you." Said Bassem.

"That's right, Tommy's our hero, and we're not gonna let his evil side overrule us, right guys?" Said Zack.

"Right!" Said all of the toddlers and Bobby in unison.

"And I for one am tired of my cousin trying to be bossier and meaner than me. Don't you dumb babies know that I'm the only boss around here?" Said Angelica.

"Oh, are you saying I picked the wrong peck of Pickled Peppers to pick?" Said Dr. Doofensmirtz, pulling his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator out of his pocket and aiming it at Angelica.

Before he could go any further though, Peter reached over and snatched the device out of Dr. Doofensmirtz's hand.

"No way will you use this device on Angelica. She's already evil enough without it. You use this on her, and the world will be doomed forever." Said Peter, as he placed the device into a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform.

"I think we're already doomed, doomed, doomed I tell ya." Said Chuckie.

"Do any of you have any ideas for us? I already tried to get Tommy to ignore the voices in his head, but that didn't seem to work." Said Peter.

"I think I've got an idea." Said Chuckie.

"Really? What?" Courtney asked.

"Well, a long time ago, Angelica tolded us that if you wear other peoples shoes, you start acting like them. And I remember this time when Tommy tolded me about how I wore Angelica's shoes, and Angelica wore my shoes, and I acted like Angelica, and Angelica acted like me. So, if we have Tommy wear one of our pairs of shoes." Explained Chuckie.

"Then he won't be mean no more! What a great idea! My brother is the bestest big brother ever!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"But guys." Peter started to say, only to get cut off.

"So who's shoes are we gonna make Tommy wear?" Lil asked.

"How about Phil's? Tommy would be disgusting, but at least he'd be nice, and not mean no more." Suggested Zack.

"I'd like that. Ok, I'm in." Said Phil.

"Ok Phil, hand over your shoes." Said Chuckie.

"But guys." Peter started to say again, only the toddlers weren't listening to him.

They continued with their plan. Phil took off his shoes and handed them over to Chuckie, who hesitantly approached Tommy.

"Put these on." Said Chuckie.

"No!" Snapped Tommy, but before he could escape, Bassem, Zack, Kimi and Courtney all jumped in and pinned Tommy to the ground.

Once they were more or less, on top of Tommy, Chuckie slipped Phil's shoes on to his feet.

Then, Phil walked up to Tommy, and dangled a worm in his face.

"Come on Tommy, eat the yummy wormy. It's delicious!" Said Phil, licking his lips.

"Eeewww! Get that thing away from me! And get these shoes off of my feet! I hate shoes!" Screamed Tommy, as he proceeded to kick and scream, causing the toddlers who surrounded him to get several bruises.

"Uh guys, I don't think this worked." Said Chuckie with a sigh.

"I tried to tell you kids, that wouldn't work, because what Tommy told you about when you and Angelica switched places that time, well, he was telling you about a nightmare." Explained Peter.

"You mean, it didn't really happen? It was only a nightscare?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh huh?" Peter replied.

"Great, just great." Said Chuckie sarcastically.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Lil asked.

"Can I have my shoes back please?" Phil asked.

Peter pinned down Tommy, while Lil grabbed a hold of Tommy's feet.

"Give me back my brother's shoes." Lil demanded, as she pulled hard on Phil's shoes, till she got them off of Tommy. Then, she threw them in Phil's direction, where he caught them, and put his shoes back on.

By this point, Peter was at a loss of what else to do. He slumped down on the ground, and did something he hardly ever did. He buried his face in his hands, and started to cry.

"Now, don't cry Peter, we'll find a way to get Tommy back, won't we?" Kimi asked, going up to Peter and giving him a hug.

"Of course we will Kimi." Said Zack confidently.

"But how?" Jesse asked.

Just then, Timon cleared his throat, and started to sing.

_There's more to life than panic,_

_And bein' some other guy's snack._

_I may be delicious, organic_

_But this little entree is fightin' back!_

_I'm gonna put diggin' tunnels behind me,_

_And live at a new altitude,_

_I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me,_

_That meerkats are not merely food!_

_For once I'll be..._

_Lookin' out for me..._

_I'll tell you what I want_

_This cat is movin' on,_

_I'm bon vivant_

_Who're missin' out onbon_

_I'd be a bigger cheese_

_Far from the desert scene._

_A little cooling breeze_

_A little patch of green!_

_And I'll be snoozin' in my hammock by a rippling stream_

_Many miles from any tunnel and the digging team_

_Looking after number one will be my only creed_

_That's all I need,_

_That's all I need!_

_I've always been good at runnin' away_

_Well, now I'm gonna run the show-ow,_

_I've always been seen as the ultimate prey_

_But now my status ain't so quo!_

_A dream sublime… it is shadow ti-i-i-i-me!_

This caused Peter to stop crying, and everybody to listen intently. That is, until Timon's singing was interrupted by a grunt and a scream from Tommy.

"Stop! That! Singing!" Shouted Tommy, at the same time, the two shadows in his head were shouting the same thing, as the red and green glow in Tommy's eyes glowed so bright, it was nearly blinding to anybody who stared directly at him.

"Ok Timon, what gave you the crazy idea to start singing anyway?" Peter asked.

"Hey, singing helps me to calm down and get in a happy mood. Maybe if we all go around and sing our hearts out, that will cheer Tommy up too, and he'll stop being so mean." Suggested Timon.

"Let me try." Said Lumier, who cleared his throat, lit his candle labra, and started to sing.

_Be our guest, be our guest,_

_Put our service to the test._

_Tie a napkin around your neck seree and we'll provide the rest._

_Soup we do, hot orderves, why we only live to serve!_

_Private gray stuff, it's delicious! You don't believe me I'm suspicious!_

_Let us sing let us dance, even though this isn't France,_

_Even in Yucaipa the food is never second best._

_Come on unfold your menu, take a glance and then, be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

Just as Lumier finished up the first verse, everybody couldn't help but notice, that Tommy was smiling and dancing, but his eyes continued to show an angry glare.

"Wait a second guys, from what it appears, the shadows don't like the music, but Tommy, is finally finding it easier to ignore them. Come on, we need to keep singing!" Demanded Peter.

At that moment, Ariel decided to sing a song.

_Look at the stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasure's untold._

_So many wonders, the wonders, unfold._

_Looking around here you'd think, sure, she has everything._

_I've got who's its and what's its of plenty,_

_I've got gizmoes and gadgets galoure._

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs, I've got twenty._

_But who cares, no big deal, I want more._

_I wanna be, where the people are._

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancing._

_Walking around on those, what's that word again, oh, feet!_

_Kicking your fins you don't get to far,_

_Legs are required for walking, dancing._

_Strolling along on that, what's that word again, street._

_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Just you and me, I'd like to be, part of your world._

As Ariel finished up her song, Tommy started to relax, but his eyes appeared to be angrier than ever.

The next person to go was Bobby Generic.

"I've got one, I've got one." Shouted Bobby, as he made his way through the circle of Disney characters, placing himself nearly inches from Tommy's face. He opened his mouth, and began to sing.

_The cars in the square, the jump roap over there, and the bells in the late afternoon._

_There's music everywhere._

_Using a garbage can for a drum, and a car horn for a bassoon,_

_That's life, playing you a tune,_

_There's music everywhere!_

Just as Bobby finished up his singing, the shadows started to yell some angry words in Tommy's head.

"Oh, that Bobby Generic, if it's true, if there's really music everywhere, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this!" Shreaked Shadow Abbigale.

"Me neither! Make it stop, make it stop!" Shreaked Shadow Tommy.

Just then, the red and green glow in Tommy's eyes started to fade.

"That, was a lovely song! Where did you learn that one Bobby?" Jesse asked.

"A traffic cop by the name of Abe taught it to me, when I was having trouble learning my shapes a while back. He taught me that song, right before, right before…" Said Bobby.

"Right before what?" Jesse asked.

"Right before, he died." Said Bobby, as a tear rolled down his cheek, remembering back to that very day when it all happened, way before he met the rugrats, Peter, or the Disney characters.

"Guys, I think we're making progress! Look!" Said Peter, as he pointed to Tommy's face, to notice the glow was less intense.

"Are you saying, music is the shadows weakness?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah! I think so! I bet ya if we sing a couple of more songs, we'll have Tommy back to his old self. Who's next?" Peter asked, as the concert continued.

Just then, Didi decided to walk up and join in.

"I've sung this song plenty of times at bedtime to get Tommy and Dil to fall asleep." Announced Didi, as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Beautiful Dreamer, wake onto me._

_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee._

_Sounds of the roodwore are heard in the day._

_Love by the moonlight have all passed away._

_Gone are the cares of life's busy throng._

_Beautiful Dreamer, wake onto me;_

_Beautiful Dreamer, wake onto me._

As Didi finished up the song, she couldn't help but notice a faint glow of red and green was still in Tommy's eyes.

"Oh, Tommy, sweetheart, you've just got to get better." Said Didi, as she broke down crying, running to the comfort of her husband's arms.

That's when Dil had his brilliant idea.

"If this song doesn't work, then I say we give up, and feed my brother to the sharks." Said Dil.

"Really? What do you got?" Peter asked.

Dil pulled out the pocket watch, AKA sponsitility out of his diaper, and started swinging it like a pingilum, keeping in rhythm to the beat. Once he had a good beat going with his sponsitility musical instrument, he began to sing.

_You make me like you if you knew I was gonna... I was gonna._

_You make me hug you even and I didn't really wanna cause you ate a nanna._

_Sometimes you make me happy, sometimes you make me sad._

_And sometimes, Tommy, you make me really mad!_

_But even when you had a stinky diapee,_

_you're still a older brother that I care for._

_I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!_

"I remember that song, didn't Tommy sing that to you back when we were trying to teach you about music?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh?" Dil replied.

Just then, something happened that nobody expected. Everyone stared at where Tommy was standing, to now see three figures before them. There was Tommy, appearing as his normal two-year-old self. He had his dark purple hair on top of his head, wearing his light blue signature t-shirt, with a pair of dark blue shorts, and his eyes appeared to be their normal color, the white with the black pupils in the center, but next to him, stood two other people that weren't there before.

The first person looked just like Tommy, same hight, same size, only this two-year-old had a head full of black hair with bright red polkadots throughout it. His eyes were the firy evil red color that use to possess Tommy's eyes, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a bright red square insignia on the front of it, and a pair of dark gray shorts. Like Tommy, he too was barefooted.

Next to him though, stood a girl. She was taller than the two Tommy figures, but slightly shorter than Peter. She had black hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark purple streaks in it, and she had glowing evil green eyes. She wore a black shirt with a picture of a dark purple triangle insignia on it, black pants, and black boots.

"And who are you two suppose to be?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Don't you know? I'm the Tommy you created." Said the Tommy with the black and red hair.

"And I'm Abbigale. Apparently, you'll be creating me in the year 2037, but somehow, I teleported to the past, and ended up in this good for nothing child's body." Said Abbigale, pointing at the original Tommy.

"I see! So, what made you two not wish to control Tommy's body anymore?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"It was that horrible music. We couldn't take it anymore, so we left." Said Abbigale.

"And now, it's time to finish the job. Come on Abbigale, help me finish this good for nothing toddler off." Said evil Tommy.

"No! I can't believe I let you two trick me into being meaner than Angelica. You won't hurt me no more!" Shouted Tommy, as he stuck his tongue out at the evil shadows, and began to punch and kick them out of his way.

Genie tried to perform some magic on them, trying to make them disappear, but it was no use. Peter pulled out a sword, and aimed it at the shadows, but they ducked, dodging his every attack. All of the other toddlers, tried to kick and punch them to the ground, but again, the shadows ran off, causing everybody to play a game of tag, only to have the two shadows win, as no matter how hard they tried, none of the rugrats could tag them.

"I don't think we're ever gonna defeat them." Said Chuckie with a frown.

"No you won't, why don't you guys just bow down to us, and all hail the dark purple triangle." Said Abbigale.

"No, all hail the bright red square." Said evil Tommy.

"No, dark purple triangle." Argued Abbigale.

"No, bright red square." Argued evil Tommy.

"Hault! Who goes there?" Bellowed King Triton, who now had his head above the surface of the ocean, watching everything.

He looked beyond displeased. If anything, he looked as angry as he was back when Morgonna attempted to harm his granddaughter Melody, and attempted to rule the seven seas.

"Surrender Peter's friend Tommy, and his friends, and all of my friends." Demanded King Triton.

"Oh no hno no no no, it's you who should bow down to us." Said Abbigale, sending an evil glare in his direction.

"Come on Triton, don't be a baby." Demanded evil Tommy.

But Triton failed to obey their commands.

"If you don't obey us, we'll put you in time out forever, right Abbigale?" Evil Tommy asked.

"Tommy, we'll put him in more than time out, we'll put him into prison! And Atlantica will never have another king again, cuz we'll destroy it!" Said Abbigale.

But before either one of them could make another move, King Triton raised his trident above his head, and began to attack.

"You will not harm Tommy, or my friends, ever again. There is no escape for you now." Said King Triton, as his trident began to glow a bright orange, and beams of green light shot out of the end of the prongs of the fork, aimed directly at the two shadows.

Just then, two stone sarcophiguses with a sheet of ice formed around the two shadows, imprisoning them for life, and the real Tommy, collapsed to the ground, passing out. Once the shadows were imprisoned in their stone sarcophaguses, Dr. Doofensmirtz came over, picked up the two stone sarcophaguses, and tossed them out into the ocean, where they made a loud splash, and sank to the bottom.

Upon defeat and disappearance of the shadows, everybody clapped and cheered, pleased to see the shadows were gone, no longer able to harm, or torment their friend and bold brave young leader, that is, until they caught a glimpse of Tommy's body in the sand, still passed out. Tommy's parents, Peter, and Chuckie, all rushed over to him.

"Oh my goodness! Tommy, are you ok?" Didi asked in a worried tone.

"Tommy buddy, speak to me." Said Peter.

As he stared at Tommy's face, he couldn't help but notice that Tommy's face was a pail color, his ears looked red, like they were infected, and a fountain of snot was coming out of his nose. Tommy opened his eyes halfway.

"I don't feel good." Muttered Tommy in a weak voice, followed by a moan, before he closed his eyes again, collapsing in the sand.

Peter saw enough of a glimpse of Tommy's eyes, even half open, they looked normal, but it was obvious, that something was still wrong.

"What's wrong Peter?" Chuckie asked, concerned for his best friend.

"The only thing I can figure out, is while Tommy was possessed by the evil shadows, the sickness he was sick with in the beginning, was dorment, while the shadows took control over his body, but now that they're gone, the terrible cold and ear infection that Tommy was plagued with before has taken full force on his body again, causing Tommy to not feel well. Hopefully now that those shadows are gone, he can take the next week to take his antibiotic like he's suppose to, and get well." Explained Peter.

"I hope so Peter, I hope so. I want my bestest friend back." Said Chuckie.

Stu and Didi picked up their sick child, and cradled him in their arms. All of the Disney characters made their way back through their rightful portals to their homes, but before Dr. Doofensmirtz could return to Danville, Peter stopped him.

"Heinz, before you head home, I just want to thank you." Said Peter.

"For what?" Heinz asked.

"For living up to what you did. You helped to defeat these shadows, and while Tommy is sick, he's at least no longer possessed by the shadows, and, in honor of your help, I pardon you of all sentences." Said Peter.

"You mean?" Said Heinz.

"Yes, you're free to head home, but please promise me, you'll never use that Turn-  
>Everything-Evil-Inator on any of my friends, ever again." Said Peter, pulling the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator out of his pocket, ready to hand it over to Dr. Doofensmirtz, once he agreed to his promise.<p>

"I promise, to never use this device ever again, and, to all of you, I am very sorry." Said Dr. Doofensmirtz, as he took the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator from Peter, and went through his portal back to Danville, never to harm the citizens of Yucaipa, California, or the rugrats, ever again.

"But what about Tommy?" Didi asked, looking down at the sick two-year-old child in her arms.

"No worries Didi, I plan to come help you take care of him." Said Peter, as he rounded up the other rugrats, who all climbed into the Reptar wagon, and Peter pulled the wagon up the beach, with everyone's parents, and Stu and Didi, carrying their sick child, bringing up the rear of the line, headed for home.

So, while the shadows have been put to rest, will Tommy get better and return to his old normal self? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned, as we see to concluding this story.


	9. Aftermass and Apology

Author's Note: Sorry for not getting this chapter released earlier, I fell asleep, planning to take a nap for an hour, which turned into four hours, then awoke hungry, so went and ate dinner, but now, here I am, to present a very long, but the final chapter of this story! I should warn you, some shocking things happen in this chapter, but regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9, Aftermass and Apology

Location: Tommy Pickles home in Yucaipa, California, the evening of May 27, 2014

Everybody left the beach, and headed for their respective homes, except for Peter, who decided to spend time at Stu and Didi's home, helping to take care of Tommy, while he got over his cold and ear infection. Normally, this wouldn't have been a big deal, but after what Tommy had been through over the last few days, he was in for a challenging week ahead. When they got home, Didi took Tommy's temperature, to notice he had a high fever, but while Dr. Doofensmirtz promised not to harm Tommy or their friends again, Didi wasn't convinced that the hospital was the best place to send Tommy off to at this point, so she gave him a bath in some cold water, put some cold compresses to his head, and gave him his antibiotic, which at least made him drowsy, and by about 8:30 that evening, Tommy was fast asleep.

Overnight however, is when it all happened. While King Triton and Dr. Doofensmirtz had imprisoned the two evil shadows, they were still a harm to Tommy, both in the dream world, and while he suffered from a fever over the next few days, he also witnessed some helucinations. In the nightmare, Abbigale and evil Tommy, stared at Tommy in the face, with bright green and red evil glares in their eyes.

"Don't think you can escape us now." Said Abbigale.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Come on Abbigale, let's get him." Said evil Tommy.

Tommy proceeded to kick and punch the shadows, but it was no use. They threw any number of superimposed attacks at him. Ice, fire, magnets, electrical beams, they even imprisoned Tommy in some tight metal forcefields, with nails sticking out in every which direction, causing Tommy to get punctured and start bleading every time he turned, trying to escape. Before Tommy knew it, he was drowning in a pool of his own blood, awakening from the dream, screaming in terror. His screams awoke Dil, who jumped out of his crib to see what was the matter.

"Tommy! What's wrong?" Dil asked.

"Night scare, night scare!" Cried Tommy.

"What happened?" Dil asked.

"It's too scary Dil, I can't tell you." Replied Tommy, as he let out a few sneezes and coughs.

"Come on Tommy, I'm your brother." Said Dil.

"No! Leave me alone!" Snapped Tommy, as he proceeded to pull the covers over his head.

But Dil didn't wish to leave his brother's side. He stood there by Tommy's bed, trying to pry the covers off of Tommy's face, hoping Tommy would go back to sleep, but Tommy was only getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"I said leave me alone! I don't feel good Dil, I just wanna be lefted alone!" Tommy snapped from beneath the covers.

"_We didn't defeat those shadows, my brother's a monster, forever!_" Dil thought to himself, as tears silently rolled down his cheeks, and the saddened one-year-old toddler, made his way back to his crib.

Tommy continued to have the nightmares for the next week, but if that wasn't enough to keep him awake, and tossing and turning all night, it only got worse during the day. He didn't see it in the faces of his brother or other toddlers his age, but boy did he see it when staring at his mommy, daddy, and Peter. Whenever they'd look Tommy in the eye, he didn't see the sweet, innocent faces of his parents and Peter, he saw the faces of Shadow Abbigale and Shadow Tommy staring back at him. It was even worse when it came time to give him that nasty tasting blue liquid, known as his antibiotic.

"Time to take your medicine sweetie, this will make you all better." Said Didi, in a sweet soothing voice, encouraging her son to take his medicine.

"There we go Champ, good job." Said Stu, as Tommy took the medicine.

But in Tommy's mind, here's what was going on.

Didi appeared as Shadow Abbigale, while Stu appeared as Shadow Tommy.

"Drink up, if you know what's good for you kid." Snapped Shadow Abbigale's voice.

"Don't be a baby, drink up, or we'll destroy you!" Snapped Shadow Tommy's voice.

Tommy, shaking in fear, drank up the blue liquid in the small cup his mom gave him, not wishing to be destroyed, even though this was all in his imagination.

"Tommy, you ok buddy?" Peter asked, noticing him in his booster seat at the kitchen table, shaking.

"No Peter, I'm not ok." Said Tommy in a sad tone of voice.

"_Oh, why couldn't I just see everybody in the figures on Dilly's moble, or get a shot to take the illness away?_" Tommy thought to himself, remembering back to when he got sick at his first slumber party with Angelica, only to see his family in the figures of what was his moble back then, which obviously, now days, had been handed down to his little brother, and then, thinking back to when he had the Gray Plague, which was finally cured once he was vaccinated against it.

"Come on Tommy, you can tell me anything." Said Peter, trying to comfort his friend, but Dil was in the room, and Tommy didn't wish to scare his brother anymore than he had over the past week.

"I can't tell you." Replied Tommy, burying his face in his hands.

Peter could tell Tommy just didn't want to talk, so he left him alone, figuring that eventually, Tommy would come around.

It continued like this for the next few days, until Tommy's fever finally broke, and the ear infection and cold were starting to go away, but even though Tommy's illness was starting to go away, the trauma of the events of the shadow attack remained with him, making Tommy feel miserable emotionally, not wanting to do anything. He even declined when Dil wanted to play, only convincing Dil to think that Tommy was still possessed with the evil shadow.

Location: Elderado Playground, June 1, 2014

Dil was growing bored, not to mentioned, too scared to be around his older brother, and Peter needed a break, but with the park destroyed, he wasn't sure where to take everybody's friends. So he contacted grandpa Lou, who told him about Elderado Playground, where he took Tommy and Chuckie to a while back. Peter got the directions from him, got Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack, Jesse, Bobby Generic, Bassem, and Courtney for the day, and took them to this playground. The only kid out of the bunch who recognized it was Chuckie. It all came together when Belenda approached them.

"Hi Chuckie." Said Belenda.

"Hi Belenda, long time no see. I see your hairs grew back too." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, the Junkfood kid can't hurt me no more, so no more bubble gum." Said Belenda.

"Huh?" Phil asked.

Chuckie then realized that Belenda had never met the rest of the gang, so he introduced Belenda to Peter, Phil, Lil, his sister Kimi, Tommy's brother Dil, Zack, Jesse, Bobby, Bassem, and Courtney.

"It's nice to meet you all! But, where's Tommy anyway? I remember the lastest time I met him, he was a real tough ombrey." Said Belenda.

"You mean a real evil tough ombrey." Said Dil.

"What? You mean, he's mean? Like the Junkfood Kid?" Belenda asked in surprise.

"Worser." Chuckie muttered.

"I don't understand." Said Belenda.

Everyone went around, taking turns explaining to Belenda what they had recently witnessed with Tommy, temporarily turning evil, but Dil then went on to tell her that even after King Triton and that Doofensmirtz person got rid of the evil meanies that took over his olderer brother's body, Tommy continued to put up a fuss.

"I don't think those evil meanies were destroyed, I think everyone just pretended to make my brother nice again." Snapped Dil, crossing his arms, staring at Belenda, with an angry look on his face.

"Now Dil, your brother has been sick. You know he usually gets a bit cranky when he's sick. Remember when he had the Gray Plague? He and Chuckie had a fight? And then, when he was sick with a bad cold last fall, he pushed Angelica down the stairs, and caused her to get Amnesia? But he never really meant it. He always apologized in the end." Said Peter.

"Yeah well I don't think he's gonna be nice no more." Said Dil.

"I know, maybe we should do something to make Tommy happy." Suggested Kimi.

"Like what?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, why did you come to this playground today?" Belenda asked.

"Because Tommy burned the other park down." Said Chuckie.

"Hey! That gives me a brilliant idea!" Said Peter, with a twinkle in his eye.

"What Peter what? What? What?" Jesse asked, jumping up and down, really excited and eager to hear Peter's idea.

"What if I got all of the Disney characters together, and we rebuilt the old park and playground? Tommy would be so happy to see it fixed up again, that he'd become his old self again." Suggested Peter.

"You know the Disney characters?" Belenda asked in confusion.

"Yes I do! In fact, it was thanks to Tommy who helped me find the key back in 1994 to the portals that led to the different Disney worlds. We found it on one of our many adventures, and we've all been friends with them ever since!" Explained Peter.

"Oh wow! Neat!" Said Belenda, fascinated by Peter's story.

"So come you guys, let's go get all of the Disney characters together, and get started!" Said Kimi.

"It was great to see you again Chuckie, nice to meet you guys, tell Tommy I said hi, and good luck." Said Belenda, as she waved goodbye, and the gang left Elderado Playground, to begin their project of bringing the old park and playground back.

Peter though wasn't sure how dangerous it would be, having all of the young toddlers around all of the fancy construction equipment used to put the park and playground back together, so he dropped everybody off in Dil's backyard, while he saw to visiting all of the Disney worlds, and getting everyone to agree to come to Yucaipa, California, and help reconstruct the park.

While Peter, along with Mickey Mouse, Pooh, the Beast, Prince Eric, Simba, Quazzy Moto, Woody, Buzz, and all of the other Disney characters, got to work at rebuilding the playground, the toddlers went off to have a fun afternoon in Tommy and Dil's backyard. They got there, to find Tommy lying in the grass.

"Hey Tommy, how you doing?" Chuckie asked, lying on the grass beside Tommy.

"Fine." Tommy muttered, not all that interested in playing or doing anything.

"Come on guys, look, in the sky! Clouds!" Said Lil, as she lay on the ground, Phil, lying down next to her.

"They're just dumb old clouds." Muttered Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, you love clouds. You love them so much, you even wished your house was an airplane so you could fly in the clouds." Said Phil.

"You're mistaken Phil, I wished for a airplane, my house turned into one. I never wished for my house to turn into one, it just did." Snapped Tommy.

"What's with you anyway?" Zack asked.

"Nothing." Tommy snapped.

"Come on guys, let's play the cloud game anyway, maybe it will cheer Tommy up." Suggested Kimi, as everybody lay in the grass, and stared at the clouds for several minutes, imagining different things in the clouds.

"I see an ice cream cone!" Said Jesse.

"I see Captain Squash!" Said Bobby.

"I see Super Thing!" Said Kimi.

"I see an alium!" Said Dil.

"Ooooh!" Said everyone except Tommy.

"I see Reptar!" Said Phil.

"You always see Reptar Phillip. I see Robosnails!" Said Lil.

"I see a giant rocket ship!" Said Bassem.

"I see a snow queen, just like the snow queen in the magical Winter Wonderland!" Said Courtney.

"Well I see fish, swimming happily through the sky!" Said Zack.

"I see a nice, soft, safe teddy bear like WahWah! What do you see Tommy?" Chuckie asked, turning his gaze away from the clouds, to stare at his best friend.

But when Tommy looked at the sky, all he could see was the face of the evil Shadow Tommy, and a pair of evil red eyes staring at him. Not wanting anybody else to know, or see him shaking in fear, in particular, Dil or Chuckie, Tommy got up from his spot in the grass, and ran inside the house, where he ran up to his room, and hid beneath the blankets on his bed. He disappeared so quickly, that nobody had a chance to try to stop him.

"Where did Tommy go you guys?" Kimi asked.

"He disappeardid." Replied Chuckie.

"I tolded you, my brother don't like us no more." Said Dil.

Nobody was interested in watching the clouds anymore, so they got out the green and blue star ball and started rolling it around to one another in the grass.

"Remember when Tommy went to the nextest yard to get this ball back?" Phil asked.

"Please, don't remind me!" Shouted Chuckie.

"Yeah, I miss Tommy." Said Lil.

"Me too Lil, me too." Said Zack.

Everyone started crying, when Peter arrived.

"Hey kids, why are you crying?" Peter asked.

"We miss Tommy." Said Bobby.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna miss him for long, I've got a really neat surprise to show all of you." Said Peter.

But before Peter could announce his big news to the rugrats, everyone's parents had shown up to pick them up and take them all home.

The following day, Peter took everyone except Tommy to the newly built playground, to show them what he and the Disney characters, had worked so hard on the previous day. The kids were so happy, that everybody played in the park all day long. They couldn't wait until the following day, when they'd be going to Tommy's mommy's surprise graduation party, to tell Tommy of the exciting news. But Phil, Lil, and Dil were all having second thoughts.

"I don't know guys, Tommy's changed." Said Phil.

"Yeah, I don't think Tommy's the same person no more." Said Lil.

"Yeah, when those evil meanies were inside of him, they broked my brother." Said Dil.

"Guys, you've got it all wrong, it's all in your imagination." Said Peter.

But the toddlers weren't buying it. They were all convinced that Tommy was a changed kid forever, and that he'd never get any better.

Location: Stu and Didi's backyard, June 3, 2014

It was the morning of Didi's surprise party, and the parents were all inside, getting things ready, while Didi went off for the day to her favorite health spa, The International House of Mud, only this time, she went alone, she didn't dare invite her mother again, not after how much she hated going there at Mother's Day over a year ago.

Everyone was in the backyard, trying to get Tommy to come play with them.

"Come on Tommy, let's go on an adventure." Said Zack.

"No! I'm never going on any adventures no more!" Snapped Tommy.

Everyone gasp.

"But why not Tommy? You use to love going on adventures." Said Jesse.

"Because, well, because, the lastest time I went on one with you guys, I, I…" But Tommy couldn't finish his sentence, he broke down crying, as he had a flashback to the last adventure they all took together. Escaping in Zack's aunt's driverless van to try to get to Tommy's mommy's college graduation, only to get lost in a forrest, where Tommy passed out on a hill, nearly got eaten by a wolf, and then, got knocked unconscious and wounded in a raging river.

"I'm sorry about what happened on our lastest adventure, but we're in your backyard, nothing bad can happen this time." Said Zack, trying to put a comforting arm on Tommy's shoulder, but Tommy jurked away.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Snapped Tommy, as he ran off, and curled up, his back against the tree in the backyard.

"See? I tolded you my brother wasn't the same anymore. That he's broked." Said Dil.

"Come on guys, let's have an adventure anyway. I'm Okie Dokie Jones." Said Zack, as he led the gang through the backyard on an adventure.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Phil.

"Yeah! Let's go back." Added Lil.

"No! We can't go back now you guys, Okie Dokie Jones, never goes back." Said Zack.

"_I remember when I use to pretend to be him._" Tommy thought to himself, as he overheard his friends on their imaginary adventure across the yard. He was just about to change his mind, and go join them, when he overheard Dil say something that totally shocked him.

"Stop acting like my brother Zack." Snapped Dil.

"I was only trying to cheer you up." Said Zack.

"Oh yeah? Well don't even bother. If anything, I hate that kid my mommy and daddy had before I came along. If anything, I wish, I wish, well I wish that, my brother Tommy had never been borndid." Said Dil.

Everyone gasp.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, I do." Said Dil.

"Come on Dil, I don't particularly care for my older brother Derek, he's always calling me a dweeb, we've had to share a room ever since we moved here and I met you guys, and he is always saying stuff to scare me, like back when I got my tonsels out, he scared me by telling me they were going to have to cut them out, but I'd never wish he had never been born." Said Bobby.

"Oh sure you would, just watch, my wish is gonna come true." Said Dil, as he ran into the house and hid under the living room couch, the rest of the gang, following him into the living room, hoping to get Dil to come out, with no luck.

Tommy, still leaning against the tree in the backyard, heard everything that was going on, as he closed his eyes.

"_So, Dilly wishes I had never been borndid eh? Hmmm, I wonder what it would have been like, if I had never been borndid at all._" Tommy thought to himself, as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey!" A voice called, startling Tommy awake. He looked around, to see himself, still in his backyard, now nearly deserted, except for one person. It looked just like Tommy, only he was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts, an orange and blue striped shirt, and had a pair of blue and yellow wings on his back.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm your guardian angel." Replied the Tommy with wings.

"Oh yeah? Where were you when I was evil-fied?" Tommy asked.

"I don't work like that Tommy, and besides, those shadows tried to destroy me, but I just escaped to Heaven, where they couldn't get me cuz they're gonna rot in Hell, the place where meanies go." Explained Tommy's Angel.

"Well, why are you here then?" Tommy asked.

"I am here, to grant you a wish. Come on Tommy, what do you want?" Angel Tommy asked.

"I don't have any wishes. I Just wanna make my brother Dilly's wish come true." Said Tommy.

"And what's that?" Angel Tommy asked.

"I wish I had never been borndid." Said Tommy.

All of the sudden, a cloud of gray smoke filled the air, and disappeared.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"That was your wish being granted." Said Angel Tommy.

"You mean Dilly's wish." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, Dilly's wish, whatever." Said Angel Tommy.

"So, are you saying, I was never borndid?" Tommy asked.

"Yep? Come on, I'll show you everything." Said Angel Tommy, as he hopped into a Reptar car, and beckoned Tommy to join in the car next to him.

"Hey! This looks like the same car we used when my friends and I went to Tokyo and saved Reptar." Said Tommy.

"Maybe it is, but Tommy, I should warn you, this new world isn't very pretty." Said Angel Tommy, as he started up the Reptar car, and they headed through Yucaipa, California, to see what was different.

They went inside Tommy's house, where they saw Tommy's grandpa Lou, trying to talk, but without much success, because he had no teeth.

"Why can't my grandpa talk?" Tommy asked.

"I guess cuz nobody rescued his teeth when they went missing at the park that day after Spike took them." Said Angel Tommy.

Then, they flew out of Tommy's house and went to Chuckie's house, where they saw that Chaz was all alone.

"Where's Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you know how Chuckie is a scaredy cat? Well, without you around, Chuckie became scared of everything. He got so scared after his mommy disappeardid, that Chuckie, eventually disappeardided too." Explained Angel Tommy.

But Tommy noticed that Kira was there, without Kimi.

"But wait, Chuckie gotted a new mommy, but, where's Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you know how when you guys went to Paris, you helped Chuckie take that Reptar robot to the big church, and stop Chuckie's daddy from marrying Coco? Well, he married Kira, but only because Chaz went to Paris on his own to find love, and met Kira, but Coco was caught for kidnapping Kimi. The police cop tried to save Kimi, but it was too late." Explained Angel Tommy.

"You mean?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, Kimi gotted hurted, and didn't ever see her mommy ever again, so all her mommy's got left are the memories, which she tells stories to to Angelica." Explained Angel Tommy.

"So Angelica still exists?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, but it's not very pretty. Come on, I'll show you." Said Angel Tommy.

They went back to the street where Tommy, Phil, Lil and Susie all live. Susie was there, happily playing with Angelica. They ended up becoming good friends, but when Didi found out she was going to have a miscarriage, and never had Tommy, Betty, who was also expecting, decided to not have any kids either. So she got an abortion, and Phil and Lil were never born. But there was Angelica, playing with Susie and her doll Cynthia.

Then, Tommy overheard Angelica talking with Susie about Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"Wait a second Angel Tommy, if I and my friends don't exist, why is Angelica talking about us?" Tommy asked.

"Angelica made all of you guys up." Said Angel Tommy.

"Really? Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because she was lonely, with nobody to play with." Said Angel Tommy.

"But Angelica is always calling us dumb babies." Said Tommy.

"Maybe she is, but it's thanks to you, her cousin, and your friends, that she has somebody to play with, even if she is mean to you guys." Said Angel Tommy.

"Hey! Angelica! It's me, your cousin Tommy! I do exist!" Shouted Tommy, but Angelica couldn't hear him, because he didn't exist.

"She can't hear you, you don't exist." Said Angel Tommy.

"Oh yeah." Said Tommy with a sigh.

As they continued to look around, they saw so many other things were different. Zack, Jesse, Bassem, Courtney, and Bobby Generic, didn't know one another, because Tommy didn't exist, Peter didn't know the Disney characters, because Tommy never helped him find the key to the Disney worlds back in 1994, and kids were afraid to play with toys, because the Mr. Friend dolls were running a muck in the Toy Palace, because Tommy and his friends had never destroyed them that one afternoon in the backyard.

Then, they caught a glimpse of Elderado Playground, where Prudence was terrorizing all of the kids, because Tommy had never stood up to her, convincing her to play nice with the other babies. Then, at the park, the Mcnulty boys were angry at Teddy, because they thought he broke the Mcnulty ball.

"But why do they think that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, do you remember that ordeal? You may have been blamed for the breaking, till you went and found Gabriel getting him to confess, but in this case, Gabriel escaped, but you weren't there to be tricked, and Gabriel was never found, so the Mcnulty brothers think their littlererist brother did the breaking, and won't play with him no more." Explained Angel Tommy.

"Well, they can always watch Reptar, he's everyone's hero, isn't he?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, you might wanna hold that thought." Said Angel Tommy.

They flew into Tommy's house, where on the TV screen, was a giant Reptar robot, destroying all of Tokyo.

"But why is Reptar doing that?" Tommy asked.

"I guess because you and your friends never went to Tokyo to free the real Reptar from prison after evil scientist Angelica trapped him. Now that robot Reptar has destroyed Tokyo, Angelica got all of the toys in the world, along with her imaginary friends, and Susie." Explained Angel Tommy.

"So because I didn't exist, Reptar's now naughty?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Angel Tommy replied.

Tommy looked around, to see that Spike wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Spike?" Tommy asked.

"He ran away, and because you weren't around, your mommy and daddy never bothered to find him, so he ended up in the care of that Square Mordorn guy, and who knows where he is now." Explained Angel Tommy.

Then, they looked out the window to find Hubert, not even bothering to stop at the house.

"Hey! Why doesn't Hubert stop here? Don't my mommy and daddy feed him cans of monster food?" Tommy asked.

"Well, when they agreed to only put out one little can of monster food, Hubert stopped eating here." Said Angel Tommy.

Then, Tommy saw his daddy come in the door.

"Well, I'm home from another day of yacking on the phone about lard." Griped Stu, as he slumped down in an easy chair.

"I thought my daddy built toys." Said Tommy.

"Well? Remember when you didn't want him to go to work at a job? Well, you weren't here to stop him from going to that job with that fishing net, so, bye bye Pickles Toys." Said Angel Tommy.

Then, Tommy spotted his mom, all depressed, and confused.

"What's wrong with my mommy?" Tommy asked.

"You weren't here to help her find her place in the sun at that TV studio place, nor were you here to help teach her students how to change diapies, so your mommy losted her job, and has nothing to do, cuz when she had Lipchitz over for dinner, he never had to watch you and Chuckie, thus, retiring, early, so your mommy is at a loss of how to raise her one and only child, Dil." Explained Angel Tommy.

"You mean, Dilly was born?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, but you may not like what you're about to see." Said Angel Tommy.

They went over to the playpen, where Angelica was angry that Dil wasn't doing anything she wanted him to do, so she started hitting Dil hard on the head.

"No! Stop! Stop hurting Dilly!" Shouted Tommy, but it was no use. Angelica couldn't hear him because he didn't exist, so she continued to beat Dil on the head, making him cry. Stu came over, and stopped Angelica from hurting Dil, but it was too late.

"Yay! Dilly is going to be ok." Said Tommy.

"I wouldn't say that Tommy." Said Angel Tommy, as he pulled out what looked like Peter's time machine, pressed some buttons, and Tommy and Angel Tommy, went ten years into the future.

Here, they found Dil, talking about nothing but aliens, and sitting in a classroom surrounded by other kids who also suffered from problems. Some of them were in wheelchairs, while others were eating from feeding tubes, and others, were lying on the floor, dressed in grown up diapers.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked.

"A special needs classroom. Angelica hurt Dil so bad, that he ended up with permanent brain damage when he got olderer." Said Angel Tommy.

Then, they flew into a school cafeteria, where they found thirteen-year-old Angelica, all by herself, talking to her imaginary friends, and crying.

"What's going on Angel Tommy?" Tommy asked.

"Angelica is sad, so sad and lonely in fact, because she never had anybody to hang out with, that she's about to do something you may not like." Said Angel Tommy.

The two of them huddled together in a corner, as they watched Angelica pull a needle out of her pocket, poke herself in the arm, and collapse to the ground.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Your cousin just killed herself, at the age of thirteen." Said Angel Tommy.

"That's it!" Snapped Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Angel Tommy asked.

"I don't like not never being borndid. Without me, grandpa doesn't have his teeth. Without me, Spike ran away. Without me, Hubert doesn't get enough monster food to eat. Without me, none of my friends exist. Without me, Peter doesn't know the Disney characters, and has nothing but the people of his Confederate kingdom to play with. Without me, Dil gotted hurted, without me, Reptar is naughty. Without me, Mr. Freend ruined toys for babies everywhere. Without me, the Junkfood Kid ruined the playground and the Mcnulty boys don't like their littlererist brother cuz they think he ruined their ball. And without me, my daddy works at an awful job, my mommy is sad, and my cousin never grew up. I have to go home. I have to go on adventures. It's obvious that I'm everybody's hero, and I'm not gonna disappear just cuz some evil shadows keep trying to make me, even in my dreams and imagination. Angel Tommy, let me go home." Shouted Tommy.

Just then, a puff of gray smoke filled the sky and disappeared, but as soon as it disappeared, three faces appeared, that Tommy was hoping he wouldn't have to see.

"If you wanna go home, you'll have to get past us." Snapped Shadow Abbigale.

"Don't think you're gonna get far." Said Shadow Tommy.

"Yeah, we have super powers, but according to the Watcher of Dreams, you won't have yours for another ten years. So good luck, cuz you don't have a chance. Ha ha ha." Scoffed Nightmare.

There were Tommy and Angel Tommy, face to face with Shadow Abbigale, Shadow Tommy, and Nightmare, ready to destroy the two-year-old toddler and his angel counterpart.

All of the sudden, Abbigale shot blasts of ice at them, while evil Tommy shot fireballs and magnets at them. Tommy and Angel Tommy dodged every one, but they were starting to grow tired.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it." Said Tommy.

"Allow me, after all, an angel's gotta do, what an angel's gotta do." Said Angel Tommy.

"Don't think you'll get off that easily." Said Nightmare, as he made several more copies of himself, appear in the sky, and an erupting volcano, appear beneath them, nearly choking Tommy and his guardian angel.

Just then, Zack appeared off to the side, reaching his hand out.

"Tommy, grab my hand. Tommy, it's me, Zack!" Said Zack.

"But I thought you guys didn't like to play with me no more." Said Tommy.

"Maybe you've changed, but don't we all change as we get olderer? I'm not gonna stop being your friend, no matter what changes you're going through. Now come on!" Said Zack.

But before Tommy could grab Zack's hand, the volcano surrounded him, and Tommy got swept away by the lava.

Zack wasn't going to let these three evil villans, destroy his friends. He took a deep breath, and started sneezing, coughing, and finally, threw up all over the three villans.

"Eeewww!" Said Shadow Abbigale, as she disappeared into a portal, covered in vomit, that carried her back to her current time of 2037.

Shadow Tommy started to cry.

"Wait up kid you're dripping everywhere!" Scoffed Nightmare, as he chased after Shadow Tommy, now dripping in vomit. Then, Zack took another deep breath, let out a huge sneeze, and Shadow Tommy and Nightmare vanished, into a cloud of black smoke.

"Thanks for fighting those guys." Said Tommy.

"You're welcome Tommy, now, let's get out of here." Said Zack.

But while Zack managed to destroy the three evil villans, he was not successful at getting rid of the lava that surrounded Tommy. He tried to swim out of the lava, with no success, continuing to sink deeper into the lava, only drowning.

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!" Zack shouted, as Tommy continued to drown in the lava. Ironically, the calling of Tommy's name in Zack's voice continued, as Tommy awoke from the dream, which turned into a nightmare in the end, to return to his backyard, still against the tree, with Zack staring at him in the face.

"Tommy! You're awake!" Shouted Zack with a smile.

"Oh, Zachary, it's you." Said Tommy with a smile, hugging his friend.

"You ok Tommy?" Zack asked.

Tommy looked around, to see that Zack was the only one present.

"No Zack, I'm not ok. Those Shadow peoples have been giving me night scares and appearing everywhere ever since I gotted sick and we were at the beach that day." Explained Tommy, as he started to cry.

"Now Tommy, you don't have to worry, it was all just a dream, and those shadows can't hurt us no more." Said Zack.

This got Tommy to calm down and smile.

"You mean it Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, and, you're not sick no more, right?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm all better, I just, couldn't say anything, cuz I was worried I'd scare Dil and Chuckie even more than they were already ascared." Said Tommy.

"Now Tommy, no matter how brave or scared we might get, we're your friends. You can tell us anything. Don't ever hide from us. You promise?" Said Zack, holding out his pinky.

"You're right Zack, I shouldn't have runned and hided like that. I'm sorry, and I promise if something is bothering me from now on, I'll tell you guys." Said Tommy, shaking Zack's pinky with his own.

"Good. Now come on, Peter's gots a surprise for you!" Said Zack, leading Tommy to the Reptar wagon, where Peter was waiting for them.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" Peter asked.

Tommy told Peter of his nightmare, and told him the same thing he told Zack.

"Now Tommy, we can't expect you to be brave all of the time." Said Peter.

"You can't?" Tommy asked.

"No, heck, even I was scared last week." Said Peter.

"But you never get scared." Said Tommy.

"I was scared for you Tommhy. When you were evil-fied, I was scared you were going to hurt us, and the world. That's why I stuck by your side. That's why I kept you safe in the Confederacy till you managed to escape. And that's why I never gave up on you. You're our friend Tommy, even if you were mean for a time, you're our friend, and nothing in this whole wide world, will keep me, or the rest of us, away from you." Said Peter.

Tommy couldn't think of anything to say, so he just gave Peter a huge hug, and closed his eyes.

"Good, your eyes are closed, now keep them closed, till I tell you to open them." Said Peter.

"Ok." Said Tommy.

Peter pulled the Reptar wagon down the street, with Tommy and Zack riding in the wagon. Finally, when they approached the park, Peter had Tommy open his eyes, and Tommy, couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey! I thought this place was broked." Said Tommy.

"It was, but now you see what a friend I am to you. The Disney characters and I all felt bad that you felt bad about what you did, so we got together, and rebuilt the playground.

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Said Tommy, giving Peter another hug.

"You're welcome my friend. After all, you've been there for us, we had to do something nice for you." Said Peter.

So everybody played in the park for a couple of hours, until Peter realized it was time to get back to Tommy's house for the big surprise party for his mom. On the way back, Zack apologized to Tommy for all of the trouble he caused them on their last adventure together. Tommy accepted his apology, and they were friends again.

They got back to Tommy's house, where Tommy found all of his friends in the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry." Said Tommy.

"For what?" Bobby asked.

"For everything." Said Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, we knows it wasn't your fault." Said Courtney.

"Yeah, that Dr. Doofensmirtz guy wasn't very nice." Said Bassem.

"We forgive you, right guys?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, just, never play with matches again and destroy my glasses, please?" Chuckie pleaded.

"I promise Chuckie, after all, how could I hurt my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Said Tommy.

"Well, glad that's over." Said Lil.

"But what about Dil?" Kimi asked.

"What about Dil?" Tommy asked.

The gang went on to tell Tommy that Dil was still hiding under the couch, and refused to come out.

"I'm Dilly's olderer brother, I'll handle this." Said Tommy, as he ran over to the couch.

"Dil! It's me, Tommy!" Said Tommy.

"I'm not coming out, I don't like you no more." Said Dil.

"But Dil! Really! It's me! You can come out now! I won't hurt you." Said Tommy.

"Prove it to me." Said Dil.

Tommy took a deep breath and sighed. He wasn't sure what else to do. So he crawled under the couch next to his brother, and tried to rest a comforting arm around Dil's shoulder, but Dil just squirmed away.

"Just leave me alone!" Shouted Dil.

"Dil, don't you know I'd never hurt you?" Tommy asked.

"No Tommy, you're a monster, you even told me a while back I'm a bad naughty brother and that I'd never get any better. Well, after lastest week, I believe you." Said Dil.

"Dil, I never meant that." Said Tommy.

"Yeah say that now." Griped Dil.

The two brothers lay there beneath the couch for several minutes in silence, till Tommy got his brilliant idea. He thought back to that day at the beach, when Dil sang that song that got the Shadows to stop controlling Tommy's body, and then, it hit Tommy what he had to do. He opened his mouth, and started to sing.

_You make me like you if you knew I was gonna... I was gonna._

_You make me hug you even and I didn't really wanna cause you ate a nanna._

_Sometimes you make me happy, sometimes you make me sad._

_And sometimes, Dilly, you make me really mad!_

_But even when you gots a stinky diapee,_

_you're still a little brother that I care for._

_I guess you make me love you! Ooh-hoo!_

After Tommy finished singing, Dil realized that Tommy wasn't pretending to be nice. It really was his nicer, older brother. Only an older brother who really cared about him would sing a song like that, and so, Dil crawled out from beneath the couch, Tommy following close behind, and as soon as they were out from beneath the couch, Dil smiled, and gave Tommy the biggest hug he had ever given him in his short little life.

"It's great to have my brother back. I'm sorry I wished you had never been borndid." Said Dil.

"It's ok Dilly, I'm sorry if I didn't wanna play or do anything. I just, had a really bad dream and didn't wanna scare you or Chuckie or any of the rest of you guys, but now I know I shouldn't hide from my friends, and I'll be there for you guys, just like I always have been, and always will be." Said Tommy, as he gave all of his friends a hug.

"And we'll be there for you, and for each other." Said Peter.

Everyone agreed to this, and was happy to be friends once again. Later that afternoon, they attended Didi's surprise graduation party, and had a blast. After the party was over, before everyone went home, Zack asked Tommy a question.

"Hey Tommy?" Zack asked.

"What." Replied Tommy.

"Are we gonna go on adventures again?" Zack asked.

"Sure! But only in the backyard, and with our toys, no more playing with the grown ups toys." Said Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy, I promise to never play with my aunty's driverless van, ever again." Said Zack.

"Good, cuz that was scary." Said Chuckie.

"You think all of our adventures are scary." Said Jesse.

"Yeah well, some of them are more scarier than others." Said Chuckie.

"I like the ones where we make it back in one piece." Said Phil.

"And none of us get broked and turndid into Angelica." Said Lil.

Then, they caught a glimpse of Peter drawing something on a sketch pad.

"What are you drawing Peter?" Bobby asked.

"My latest invention. I call it, the Turn-Everything-Nice-Inator." Said Peter.

"Neat!" Said Phil.

"But what does it do?" Lil asked.

"Just the opposite of what the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator does, my invention, will make people be nice." Explained Peter.

"Um, uh, Peter, when you make it, is the firstest person you're gonna use that device on gonna be Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

Everyone had a good laugh, as it suddenly hit Peter and Dil, that they had some stuff to return to Tommy.

"I almost forgot! Here Tommy, I believe this belongs to you." Said Peter, pulling Tommy's plastic screwdriver out of the pocket in his gray confederate uniform, and handing it to him.

"Thanks Peter." Said Tommy, stashing his screwdriver away in his shorts pocket.

"You're welcome buddy, you've earned it back." Said Peter with a smile.

Just then, Dil came up to Tommy, and pulled something out of his diaper.

"And I have something for my favoritest brother. Here." Said Dil, handing the pocket watch to Tommy.

"My sponsitility! Oh thanks Dilly!" Said Tommy with a smile, as he took it from Dil, and stashed it in his other pocket.

"You're welcome, bestest big brother ever." Said Dil.

Just then, everyone's parents came around, to scoop up all of the toddlers, and take them home.

That night, Tommy and Dil were in their bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Tommy?" Asked Dil.

"Yes Dil?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm glad you're my brother." Said Dil.

"Me too Dil, me too." Said Tommy, as he yawned, and went to sleep, where he slept peacefully for the first time in a while, with no more nightmares, and Dil even had a peaceful night's sleep, as he too slept peacefully, with no nightmares, or Tommy, waking him up because he was screaming in terror from one of his nightmares.

And this, ends the story, of The Healing.

Author's Note: I apologize if that chapter was super long, but if you made it this far, I really hope you enjoyed that story. I must admit, I found this story to be a challenge to write, because making my all time favorite rugrat character, evil, wasn't easy for me to do, but I'm glad I never gave up on the challenge, and to those of you who read and reviewed this story, I thank you for doing so, it means a lot. Also, what did you think of all of the references to earlier Rugrats episodes throughout this story? Did you also notice some references to some Bobby's World episodes and fan fic stories I've published over time as well? I'll be honest, I can't remember if there was a Bobby's World episode where Bobby wished his brother Derek had never been born, but that might have made a good episode. And what about the songs in chapter 8? Did you notice where they came from? Did you notice what Dil sang to Tommy was a parody of a song that Tommy sang to Dil in an actual Rugrats episode? And the song that Bobby sang? Remember that song from the episode, The Music, from season 3? Not to be confused with another episode of Bobby's World called Bobby, the Musical. I debated having him sing a song from that episode, but I really liked the song the traffic cop sang to Bobby in The Music episode, so went with it, what I could remember of the song anyway. And, in this last chapter, did you notice when I pulled a spoof of Chuckie's Wonderful Life, only doing it with Tommy's Wonderful Life, how when Tommy didn't exist in that dream, the rugrat theory, with a few twists, existed? And noticed how Tommy sang the original song to Dil to get Dil to see it was the real him near the end of the chapter? And what did you think of Dr. Lepetomaine being Dr. Doofensmirtz's psychiatrist? And that Dr. Doofensmirtz used his Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator on him. Pretty interesting, eh? And, like that Tommy helped Peter at one time, find the key to the portal where the Disney characters came from? That's obviously a story for another day, and maybe, TCKing12 can release that one, but I thought that would be interesting to learn. And finally, as always, I'm nowhere near done with releasing more great Rugrats fan fic stories for your entertainment. There'll be plenty more of them, coming soon, and I promise, not to make anymore of our favorite babies, evil. If anything, maybe Peter can invent the Turn-Everything-Nice-Inator, and make Angelica nice, you think? Well again, that's a story, for another day.


End file.
